The Destruction of Wesker and Umbrella
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Milla decide llevar su verdadera identidad...nuestra protagonista ahora llamada Rose Sparda,estará nuevamente atrapada en una pesadilla,con la ayuda de Vergil logrará salvar a Dante ¿será todo tan fácil como parece?
1. Prefacio

**Hola!!**

**Bueno tanta insistencia por Diosa Luna que quiere leer la segunda parte por su adorado Virgil jaja  
Aca dejo el prologo y por ser tan buena lectora te dejo el primer capítulo! espero que te guste.**

The destruction of

Wesker and Umbrella

Prefacio

Han pasado nueve meses, Wesker escapo de Somalia, la única buena noticia fue enterarnos que las muestras habían sido destruidas en la explosión, pero estaba claro que aun no había terminado.  
Dante y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix,Arizona; aunque quiera escapar de mi pasado este me persigue, y siempre lo hará.  
Las peleas cada vez se hacían más duras, los monstruos dotados con distintos poderes, y allí me encontraba yo, sola intentado defenderme de las sombras que se acercaban a mí, solo había una forma de escapar, pero en este momento mi cerebro se veía invadido por el pasado, pero…un pasado donde aun estaba con Sam y…luego el problema del laboratorio con Tomás, una patada en el vientre hizo que volviera y me diera cuenta de cuánto dolor había comenzado a sentir, la sombra se disminuyo a una persona, la cual reía ante mi dolor y disfrutaba mientras me retorcía en el piso, sentí un puntazo en el centro del corazón…note como de golpe dejo de latir, ha llegado la hora.  
Lo que nadie esperaba era que yo quisiera espiar los problemas de Umbrella, se que sola me busco las cosas; pero todo tendrá su merecido sé que esto terminara si yo me entrego, de no hacerlo tendré que luchar y eso es lo que voy a hacer, nadie más morirá, todo esto es por mi culpa, yo debo arreglarlo.  
He decidido llevar mi verdadero nombre, Rose Sparda…


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Muchas veces tienes la sensación, que cuando hay problemas es porque estas involucrado, algunas veces no…aunque la mayoría es si. Te encuentras en sueños en los que corres sin parar, jamás te cansas pero nunca alcanzas la meta, me pregunto por qué, y no es que no lo quiera hablar con nadie, es que no me entenderían, jamás entenderían lo que pasa en mi interior y ese vacío…como si mi cuerpo se desvaneciera en el aire y el corazón no existiera. Mi alma se vio perdida en algún lugar lejano en el cual no se encontrar. Quede merodeando en una playa…una playa donde ya aparecía el crepúsculo…donde todos los sueños se me apagaban, donde lo que alguna vez quise ser; se desvanecía junto a la oscuridad y se perdía con el viento, hay que acabar con todo esto antes que ocurra lo peor…

Me desperté sobresaltada ya que sentía una voz llamándome…por mi antiguo nombre, mire el reloj y me dio rabia cuando vi que eran las seis de la mañana; faltaban tan solo treinta minutos para que la maldita alarma sonara y tuviera que ir al instituto que tanto aborrecía.  
Es increíble que todos los chicos que se me acercaron tuvieran tanta confianza al hablarme, la mayoría del tiempo intentaba no ser grosera al sacármelos de encima; pero me colmaban la poca paciencia que tenia. Solo había un chico que no me hablaba…hasta creo que hacía de cuenta que no existía, ya que compartíamos una clase en la que nos sentábamos juntos pero…es como que siempre intentaba evitarme, por un lado no me importaba y por el otro me molestaba ¿Por qué me trataba así?, muchos me dijeron que era una persona muy reservada, hacia un año que había llegado, se sabía poco y nada acerca de él…lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Deán Strewell y que era extremadamente raro.

Me levante a regañadientes justo cuando sonó la alarma, mis pensamientos estaban dispersos, una parte quería saber que era lo que pasaba en mis ausencias por culpa del instituto, esa era una de las cosas por la que aborrecía aquel lugar, sé que cuando Dante quedaba solo en la casa se comunicaba con el equipo; y tenía noticias, lo que me colmaba era que no me decía nada, ¿acaso había algún problema? ¿De alguna manera Wesker estaba resurgiendo Umbrella? ¿Habría logrado salvar alguna muestra antes que la instalación explotara?, de pronto caí en la cuenta; las muestras que se encontraban "quemadas" en el laboratorio eran una farsa, los demonios del lado de Umbrella deberían haber actuado antes cuando se enteraron que iba a explotar y entonces… ¡zas! Se llevaron las muestras, que ingenuos que son todos ¿jamás se les ocurrió pensar en la posibilidad esa?, comienzo a sospechar que soy la única con cerebro…

Me dirigí al baño y me asee rápidamente para luego ir directo a la habitación de Dante dándole con un almohadón en la cara, realmente no me importaba si me gritaba o no…pero no podía ser tan tonto y despistado…

-¡¿pero qué…?!-

-dios Dante, sinceramente no quería hacer esto; pero se me ocurrió una idea…bastante certera-eso que no quería hacerlo…no era del todo cierto…

-¿no podrías ser un poco más racional a la hora de despertar a alguien?-

-la próxima me lo pensare-hice una pausa y luego suspire-la cuestión es-dije sentándome en la cama-que logre averiguar algo…con respecto a Umbrella y los virus…las muestras que encontraron allí en el laboratorio "quemadas" eran farsas, por si te olvidaste Umbrella contaba con la ayuda de algunos demonios, es obvio que ellos sabían que atacarían la instalación y por ende quitaron todos los virus antes que estallara, ahora deben de estar buscando algún lugar donde instalarse…¿Dante me estas escuchando?-

-sería imposible no hacerlo teniéndote tan cerca…-

-algo es algo…-

-por otro lado no pienso que tu idea sea descabellada, tiene algo de sentido…no entiendo como no se le ocurrió a nadie-

-diles a los del equipo-

-creo que no hará falta por que nos iremos para allá nuevamente-

-¿Cómo?-aquello me desconcertó totalmente, recién me adaptaba a este lugar y ya quiere sacarme…no lo entiendo –bueno…te puedes ir si quieres, yo tengo una vida aquí-

-me parece que no entendiste que…tú también vendrás-

-Dante, no volveré a Inglaterra por nada en el mundo, lo lamento, nos vemos luego-

Diciendo esto salí de la habitación agarre mi bolso y tome rumbo al maldito instituto.

Nuevamente mi atención la tomaba el joven Deán, que como de costumbre me ignoraba, pase por su lado para reunirme con una de las chicas con la que mejor me llevaba, pero una mano agarro mi antebrazo frenándome el paso, me gire bruscamente para encontrarme con los fríos ojos de Deán…me miro durante un momento, hasta que el sarcasmo me supero

-si no tienes nada para decir agradecería que me soltaras-

-en realidad si…tengo algo que decirte-dijo aflojando su mano, pero aun sin soltarme -eres Rose Sparda ¿verdad?-

-exacto-

-Sparda…-siseo y me sonrió –realmente no creí que fueras hija de él…pero despertaste cierta curiosidad…desde que llegaste, digamos que estoy del lado de tu hermano; pero me entero de cosas que pasan en el infierno…como por ejemplo que Vergil logro escapar…-hablaba en susurros para que nadie más pudiera escucharnos

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que logre decir, todo aquello me agarraba de sorpresa… _-no te preocupes por él Milla, tarde o temprano regresara…-_ hizo eco en mi oído recordando lo que Eva había dicho acerca de Vergil, pero supongo que…no será nada malo ¿o sí?

–Era de suponer que eso pasaría; pero si lo haces para asustarme necesitaras mucho más que eso-dije al fin con un tono totalmente convincente que me gusto, sin embargo su semblante no cambio para nada

-no lo hacía para asustarte, solamente te comunicaba que tu querido hermano…ha regresado-

-ok gracias por la preocupación, debo asistir a clases-dije soltándome de su agarre y dirigiéndome hacia las puertas de entrada…pero me pare y lentamente gire, en sus labios tenia formada una perfecta sonrisa que pase por alto y me acerque a él -¿acaso eres…?-susurre pero no dejo que terminara la frase

-si…al igual que tu-

-eh no yo no…-

-se que no te conviertes; pero lo llevas como un veneno por tu sangre pura…no tardara en despertar la furia interna, hay que hacerlo y pronto-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-mmm, parece que tu hermano oculta más cosas de las que te cuenta…interesante-

-gracias por decírmelo… ¿a qué se debe este cambio?-

-¿cambio?-se sonrió aun mas –no, no, no hay cambio, naturalmente no me relaciono con humanos; pero al enterarme que tu…-

-ah ok, ya entendí-dije contándolo –ahora si…perderé la clase-me volví hacia la puerta, sentía su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

La mayor parte de tiempo escolar me la pase pensando en la pequeña charla entre Deán y yo…debo admitir que sus claros ojos verdes me cautivan…pero esto sí que no puedo permitírmelo _¿Por qué no te puedes permitir una pequeña distracción en tu alocada y demoniaca vida? _Porque estamos hablando de un demonio también, si mal no entendí él es como Dante…_pero realmente esa no es la razón por la que no quieres amoríos en tu vida…Sam nubla tus ojos cada vez que un chico se te acerca y te ciegas al punto de rechazar al más guapo de todos…_Mi conciencia comenzaba a molestarme con sus comentarios tan…certeros

Al fin la última clase había llegado, al menos de todas las que tenia era la única que no odiaba…Biología, ¿sería por que la compartía con Deán?, Como siempre a su lado no se sentaba nadie, por lo que no me quedo otra que tomar ese asiento libre…

-lamento que tengas que sentarte a mi lado-dijo medio divertido

No dije nada, me limite a acomodar mis libros, la profesora aun no había llegado

-debo admitir que me siento intimidado ante tu presencia…-

Lo mire asombrada y se sonrió -¿te intimido con el solo hecho de estar a tu lado?-pregunte estupefacta

-digamos que si…solamente al demostrarte más fuerte que muchas otras chicas que conocí hace que me sienta…raro-

-wow-lo único que me salió

-con respecto a…nuestra charla antes…bueno no es para que lo tomes muy…a pecho pero es casi seguro que Vergil los buscara-

-¿para matarme?-

-¿tú eres la que…anhelaban los demonio como líder?- asentí recordando aquel sueño tenebroso donde el demonio ese se había hecho pasar por Sam…

-supongo que querrá demostrar que él es un verdadero guerrero como para liderar el infierno…-

-¿y qué hay de un tal demonio llamado Mundus?-

-bueno ese es uno de los que derroto a Vergil en el averno cuando Dante lo venció, luego…supongo que Dante te conto la historia…¿o no?-

Sería raro que Dante no me contara realmente como son las cosas –no, no me conto-

-comienzo a sospechar que tu hermano no te cuenta nada-

-vaya novedad…-murmure, mas para mi, aunque Deán me escucho y se rio entre dientes

-en fin, Vergil perdió en esa pelea, un año después de la pelea Dante tuvo que ir a la isla Mallet junto a Trish…en ese momento la rubia era…la creación de Mundus, cuando Dante la salvo…por el parecido a su madre, supongo que ella sintió culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, en fin termino siendo compañera de Dante…-

-tengo solo una pregunta ante todo esto-dije reflexionando lo que me había contado

-te escucho-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes esto?-

-mi padre siempre estuvo vigilando a los Sparda ya que era muy amigo de tus padres…-

No pudimos seguir la charla ya que la profesora entro…puso un video al que durante toda la clase le preste fingida atención, estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar cómo se distinguían las diapositivas…_identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla_…definitivamente estaba lejos de aquello, mis pensamientos, estaban colgados en todo lo que Deán me había dicho, cuando llegara a casa tendría que hablar con Dante, aunque comienzo a sospechar por que le importo tanto…sin lugar a duda me parezco a Eva, quizás era por eso, si con Trish hizo lo que hizo por mi sería capaz de…morir, se que suena estúpido, pero es así.

La clase termino, la profesora dejo tarea acerca de aquel video al que no había prestado absoluta atención…al menos contaba con un compañero de banco con una excelente memoria…

Mientras me dirigía a mi coche seguía pensando en la emboscada que le tendría preparada a Dante…aunque con eso de querer volver a Inglaterra ha roto todos mis planes de vida "normal"…y justo ahora cuando Deán se decide a hablarme, era obvio que mi destino era terminar de una o de otra forma…_infelizmente casada con el infierno_, suena muy sarcástico pero es lo que me da a entender cada suceso que ocurre en mi vida. Llegue a mi ostentosa Ferrari y entre, encendiendo la radio y dejándola como música de fondo en mis pensamientos, me quede allí unos momentos cuando la voz aterciopelada de Deán me hizo sobresaltar.

-oh perdón, no quería asustarte-dijo disculpándose

-no…hay problema-

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Siempre te vas antes que todo el curso, por casualidad… ¿me estabas esperando?-

-en tus sueños demonio-

-es más fácil ahí-

-en realidad estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste…-hice una pausa para mirarlo -¿no tienes coche?-

-no todos tenemos hermanos generosos que gastan un montón de dinero es autos caros…-dijo mirando con envidia mi coche

-como digas ¿quieres que te lleve?-pregunte con soberbia fingida

-sigo diciendo que me intimidas-por primera vez en un tiempo bastante largo sonreí…con total naturalidad

-es bueno saberlo, sube-

Deán subió y rápidamente acelere para que nadie pudiera vernos, no soportaría comentarios de mí…escapada con el joven solitario…tampoco pretendía una salida…no quiero finales felices, se que estos jamás llegan a completarse… ¡hay que ser realista! y ver el lado negro de la vida, muertes, dolor puedo ser sádica al hablar de esa manera, pero es así…no siempre hay rosas en las que caminar alguna vez caerás al fuego y tendrás que pasar las llamas y aguantar cada herida que esta haga…

-se que todo te parece una locura; pero…-

-¡al contrario! ahora entiendo todo… ¿de veras me convertiré en un demonio?-

-por ahora…nadie ha despertado suficientemente tu furia como para que eso pase…pero suponiendo que pase…y bueno si te convertirás-

-¿tú te conviertes?-pregunte tontamente

-si…quizás la primera vez que eso pase…te duela un poco el corazón, suele ocurrir-

-¿para qué me dices todo esto?-

Me miro un poco extrañado y yo clave la vista en sus ojos olvidándome por completo de la carretera –primero diría que fijes tu atención a la carretera…si no quieres morir y segundo…¿Quién me impide contarte algo que ya deberías saber?-

Repase cada palabra de aquella pregunta…sería bueno saber por qué Dante me oculto…_algunas_…cosas, por otro lado que un extraño de hacer de cuenta que no existes a hablarte y hasta decir que lo intimidas…eso sí que es realmente raro, pero de alguna manera no me siento incomoda con su presencia; aunque no significa un… _"final feliz de telenovela"_

-es verdad…quien lo impide-

-¿no estás yendo un poco rápido?

-150…no es nada he ido a más velocidad-

-¿quieres terminar con tu vida? Porque yo no quiero morir-

-Dante me dijo que no morimos…al menos el no muere nunca-

-bueno si…pero hay una manera en la cual si morimos…-

-que… ¿agua bendita, sal, fuego, el pentagrama invertido…?-

-tal como lo nombraste…no es broma eso, venimos directo del infierno…a veces pienso que estoy loco al desear que alguna vez podría entrar en el cielo-

-realmente no es una locura, no tenemos la culpa de vivir en estas condiciones, pero creo que podríamos entrar ya que no matamos ni hacemos el mal…_somos demonios buenos_-sonreí antes la última frase que dije, pero realmente lo éramos

-tienes razón, supongo que hay oportunidad-

Llegue a mi casa, no me importaba si a Dante le molestaba o no mi nuevo amigo demonio…total no había nada que ocultar…

-¡hey Dante! ¿Conoces a algún Strewell?-

-si-contesto este como quien no quiere la cosa -¿Por qué?-

-por que conocí a su hijo…-

No es que estuviera anunciando que había saqueado un mercado completo, solamente estaba diciendo que conocí al hijo del señor Strewell…pero pareciera otra cosa, hasta me notaba animada al decirlo

-sí, mi padre le pidió que nos "cuidara" cuando a él le llegara la hora, creo que estuvimos tres días ahí con Vergil, y luego nos fuimos, yo por mi cuenta cree la agencia Devil May Cry…Vergil se dedico a aprender magia oscura y todo eso, para llegar a ser como Sparda-

-mejor me voy-susurro Deán en mi oído

-ok, nos vemos-

-pronto…-siseo y salió disparado hacia la puerta

Ignore por completo todo lo que Dante me decía, trate de pensar…racionalmente acerca de lo acontecido hoy en día.

Últimamente me resultaría raro no encontrarme meditando acerca de algún tema en particular del día…pero todos enfocan a lo mismo, demonios, vampiros, humanos dotados.

Muchas veces durante el día, siento pequeños puntazo en el corazón…si en el corazón, es un dolor increíble el que me causa, la mayoría de las veces me ocurre frente a Dante, trato de ocultarlo lo mejor posible; pero sé que este tarde o temprano lo sospechara. Sinceramente no sé qué me pasa, lo único que se…es que algo me huele mal, y tarde o temprano desencadenara un millón de muertes más…la rebelión nunca término, y como dijo Trish hace unos meses atrás…esto recién empieza.

**--X--**

**Bueno,espero que te haya gustado! No me tardare en poner el capítulo 2 y aviso,estos son más largos que los de la otra historia,pero…explica mejor lo que pasando a medida que la historia va avanzando. Y lo que el personaje va sintiendo…y si Diosa Luna…creo que Dante es muchísimo más amoroso en esta segunda parte, ya verás.  
Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Hola!!**

**Me alegra que te guste la historia Diosa Luna ¿te parece que es mal calmado? Bueno, no falta mucho para que todo se torne sangriento . espero que te guste el cap.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo II

Era de medianoche, aun seguía despierta pensando, cuan doloroso podría llegar a ser sacar…mi demonio interior, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Tres suaves golpes en mi ventana me sacaron de mi mente…mire a hurtadillas para ver quien seria, y quede bastante asombrada al verlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije haciendo a un lado la cortina para verlo con mayor claridad, ya que la lluvia era demasiado fuerte

-dije que nos veríamos pronto…-

-supuse que algo ocultabas…-dije poniendo mala cara –no creo que sea bueno que…entres-aunque su aspecto…estaba empapado…-ok pasa, pero procura no hacer ruido-me hice a un lado para que pasara

-gracias…-

-espérame aquí…quédate quieto, ni respires-mi corazón estaba desbocado…jamás pensé que esto me pasaría…me dirigí al baño y agarre una de las toallas que estaba en la cesta, me fui _volando _a la habitación, estaba sentado en mi cama observando detalladamente mi habitación, no es que no fuera normal, pero digamos que…para una chica de mi edad, era _anormal_, la mayoría de las chicas que me invitaron a sus casas tenían la habitación llena de posters de chicos y bandas…o yo era muy anticuada o ellas fanáticas empedernidas…en fin me fui de tema.

-aquí tienes-dije entregándole la toalla

-gracias…tu habitación…-  
_¿Por qué me imaginaba que haría algún comentario?_ -¿Qué tiene mi habitación? ¿Acaso el simple hecho que no sea como la de las demás significa que no esté bien adornada?-pregunte

-no al contrario…-

-¡oh!-hice una pausa repasando mi habitación y escuche su musical risa, pose mis ojos en el de una forma un tanto violenta que le arrebate la sonrisa de la cara -¿Qué haces viniendo a estas horas a mi casa? Y encima tengo que atenderte…-dije bufando

-hey hey cálmate, ya me voy, simplemente…quería decirte una cosa-hizo una pausa acercándose a mí y luego fijando su mirada en mis ojos –es casi seguro que Vergil en cuanto te encuentre te siga, ya se entero que andas con Dante, sabe lo que paso hace unos meses atrás y sabe que en el infierno te quieren como líder, te buscara para acabarte…-

-gracias por tus…palabras tan…oh dios ¿para qué demonios me cuentas esto? No es que no me interese, pero…realmente no quiero saber cuando Vergil venga y quiera acabar con mi vida-

-te lo cuento para que estés atenta a algún movimiento raro y me avises, yo por mi lado estaré vigilando-

-¿y qué te importa si a mí me pasa algo?-sus ojos se clavaron mas en mi, su rostro era inescrutable, me estremecí y tuve que apartar la mirada como una cobarde…

-tengo mis motivos para preocuparme…¿no te basta con esa respuesta?-

-sinceramente…no-nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, sus ojos estaban con una pequeña chispa…mi corazón totalmente desbocado…¿Por qué le importaba?

-si no te importa…ya me voy-

-si, sería lo mejor-dije yo adelantándome hacia la ventana y abriéndola

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-pregunto cuando me gire hacia él

-pensaba lo doloroso que podría llegar a ser, sacar el demonio…-me corte ya que se rio

-solamente es un día…no sientes nada…depende de cómo te hagan enojar, eso podría causar un fuerte dolor en el corazón…-

-ok…dejo de llover puedes irte…-

-nos vemos mañana, Rose-dijo mientras salía por la ventana, me quede un rato largo pensando en…él

Pase toda la noche en vela debatiéndome en si ir o no al instituto…no me importaba si me perdía algo importante, solamente que no quería encontrarme con Deán…  
No me levante cuando la alarma sonó, era un poco más tarde, agarre una caja que estaba arriba del cajón de ropa y me puse a revisar un cuaderno bastante arruinado ya. Contenía varias cosas, entre ellas las frases que me atormentaron un tiempo atrás…aun sigo sin entender eso, pero a la que más importancia le di fue a la que decía: _Escapa al infierno, la muerte aun espera, _una que llamo tanto mi atención…las demás se irán cumpliendo a medida que el juego pase…pero intentare no morir en el intento de averiguar una verdad muy lejana…y es lo que Dante no quiere contarme acerca de Vergil…algo teme que pase conmigo, algo que él no sabe que yo tengo una idea de cómo se cumple…un ritual que jamás empezare a menos que me inviten…

Aquel ritual era el único que jamás intentaría hacer, convocar al demonio interior para que salga y te quite un pedazo de alma…con razón dolía el corazón…

-Hey Dante, tengo una pregunta por hacerte-dije en mal tono, este levanto la vista hacia mí y me miro con cautela

-te escucho-

-¿Qué te hicieron…para que sacaras el demonio?-Me miro, no podría entender exactamente que me quería decir con esa mirada…pero no hizo que me acobardara -¿y bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿acaso no puedo?-me miro con recelo y luego suspiro

-en una de las batallas contra Vergil…cuando me quito el medallón…-

-¿Qué medallón?-pude distinguir en su rostro como se arrepentía de haberlo nombrado

-un medallón que nos regalo Eva a Vergil y a mí en nuestro cumpleaños, era originalmente la llave para abrir el portal del inframundo, en esa ocasión Vergil la buscaba para abrir el portal y tener el poder que Sparda dejo allí…-

-estas saltando la parte importante-dije cortándolo

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?-

-como sacaste tu demonio-

-Vergil me apuñalo, en la torre donde harían el ritual para entrar al averno, y luego…no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, me desperté y en ese tiempo…había desarrollado por mi cuerpo todos los poderes sobrehumanos ¿Feliz?-

-no creo que esa sea la palabra, pero sí, es suficiente…-me iba a ir, pero Dante me agarro el antebrazo

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres averiguar?-yo mire su mano alrededor de mi brazo y me soltó

-simplemente tenia curiosidad-

-tus curiosidades guardan un motivo-

-son mis motivos y tú no tienes por qué meterte, por mas hermano que seas, déjame en paz-dije y me dirigí a la habitación metiendo un portazo, no siempre se puede terminar bien con Dante cuando le preguntas algo acerca de su pasado, pero si yo le cuento el mío…¿por qué el no debería?

Me quede pensando un buen rato en la conversación entre Dante y yo... ¿por qué le molestaría tanto que yo supiera la verdad acerca de cómo saco su demonio interior? ¿Acaso temía que yo…intentara algo? Como dije antes jamás empezare un ritual sin que me inviten…y menos jugando con algo tan peligroso…

-¡Rose!-grito Dante, apuesto a que ni él se acostumbraba a ese nombre…luego entro sin esperar respuesta, me molestaba cuando hacia eso…

-adelante…-dije irónicamente

-no tuve tiempo de preguntarte ayer, con respeto a Inglaterra…-

-ya te di mi punto de vista y lo sigo manteniendo, no iré a ningún lado-

-seguís siendo tan cabezota como siempre…te llevare por las malas-

-¡no quiero irme de Phoenix!-se que sonaría como una niña estúpida, pero no quería alejarme ni de Phoenix ni de…Deán, sonaba raro decirlo…pero era así.

Sé que sería difícil de convencerlo, pero al menos lo intentaría, se fue de la habitación con un bufido metiendo un portazo…me limite a ignorarlo ya que si me enojaba no habría vuelta atrás; alguna veces solía pasar que mis palabras lastimaban a las personas…aunque no fuese mi intención estas ocultaban algo detrás…

Me quede dormida, teniendo uno de los tantos sueños que siempre invadían mi mente, en esta ocasión tenia el placer de estar con Wesker… ¿un momento…Wesker?

-sigues huyendo de lo que realmente eres Sparda…-dijo susurrando, era la única…"persona" que inspiraba miedo a mi ser…

-¡no huyo de nada!-grite con coraje…no tengo idea de donde lo adquirí…

-¿ah no?-pregunto quitándose lentamente las gafas dejando ver sus temibles ojos felinos -¿quieres que te remarque de lo que huyes? O acaso te haces una idea…-lo mire…era escalofriante la mirada que tenia…-veo que por tu desconcierto; no tienes ni idea a lo que me refiero…me defraudas-se acerco demasiado a mí, penetrándome con la mirada –el solo hecho de no aceptar que eres mitad demonio hace que en el infierno quieran más que lideres, para mí no sería algo bueno ya que les vendí mi alma…o lo que quedaba de ella, para conseguirte y…matarte-di un paso atrás asqueada de escucharlo, lo mire de arriba abajo en un acto de repulsión y note como se sonreía –tu solita te estás guiando hacia mí, ¿y lo mejor sabes qué es? -hizo una pausa y luego soltó- que no te das cuenta…-

Me desperté de golpe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recordándome una y otra vez que tan solo era un sueño y que él se equivocaba… ¿se equivocaba realmente? ¿O yo me estoy exponiendo al querer quedarme aquí…? expire y exhale, necesitaba calmarme y pensar con claridad; si no terminaría cometiendo una locura…lo que él quería que hiciera, me recosté mirando el techo, no sé si esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta en este, pero la cuestión es que no me ayudaba. Separe cada idea y cada pensamiento para concentrarme con mayor claridad; si no había entendido mal, Wesker me quería matar y entregar **él ** a los demonios ya que había vendido su alma a estos para terminar el ritual y ser…como decirse…uno de ellos, lo raro de todo esto era que yo tenía que seguir siendo…humana por así decirlo hasta que el me entregue, pero algo se les escapaba…de lógica ¿o acaso había una parte que no me conto?, Mire el reloj que marcaba las ocho menos veinte de la noche, baje las escaleras…

-¿Dante?-llame, al ver que no se encontraba en el living

-oh no-escuche que decía una voz femenina que me recordó a Eva, y no me equivoque, cuando voltee ella estaba parada allí, pero con cara de horror, la casa comenzó a desfigurarse para crear otra, Eva se encontraba sentada en el sillón, los gemelos estaban en su cuarto por lo que alcancé a oír Vergil le gritaba a Dante…

La casa no tenia lujos, era simple…me pare en seco cuando oí unos golpes bastantes insistentes contra la puerta, la cosa se va a poner fea…

-¡no, no, no! ¡Eva no vayas! Son demonios, vienen a cobrarse venganza por Sparda… ¡Eva!- era en vano que hiciera aquello, yo era una desconocida con un poder demasiado certero a mi punto de vista, Eva abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era, su semblante cambio por completo cuando delante de ella tres "personas" cambiaron su apariencia por demonios, comenzó a retroceder hasta caer en el sillón…

-¡Dante, Vergil! ¡Corran! Váyanse lo más le…-la última palabra le quedo en la garganta…junto con la sangre que comenzaba a salir de esta…uno de los demonios le había clavado el hacha en la yugular, mis ojos se inundaron en lagrimas, ¿como una persona podía morir de esa forma tan cruel? Me negué a seguir viendo, pero pronto llego alguien más al lugar…

-bien querida, has visto como murió tu madre…esto es solo el principio de lo que te sucederá…-todo quedo totalmente oscuro, luego me di cuenta que miraba el techo de mi habitación, pero no estaba sola…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. Capítulo III

**Hola!!**

**Bueno! Espero que este capítulo te guste, no tengo mucho más para agregar así que…Disfruten!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo III

Intente acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad y ver quien se encontraba sentado en la punta de mi cama

-hola, Rose-dijo con voz suave

-¿Deán?-pregunte-¿Cómo entraste?-

-simple, abrí la ventana…-

-pero si…-

-shh, solo dime una cosa…-pregunto acercándose a mi -¿Qué soñabas?-

Me quede un minuto…o quizás más, intentando recordar mi…pesadilla, un suspiro impaciente por parte de Deán hizo que volviera a la realidad, me quede observándolo mientras su rostro cada vez estaba mas y mas molesto ante mi silencio

-¡dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a tomar?-pregunto bufando

-perdón…simplemente intentaba recordarlo...-hice una pausa mirando la pared de mi cuarto y un minuto después un puntazo en la cabeza nublo mi vista, el tan conocido puntazo que había recibido el día que estaba en el hospital, pero esta vez fue peor; comenzaba a sospechar que estos sueños guardaban nuevamente un mensaje que debería descubrir, claro está que aun no descubrí ninguno…porque aunque no lo quiero admitir, necesito ayuda.

-¿Rose?-pregunto poniéndose al lado mío, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello -¿estás bien?-la preocupación llegaba a su voz y me estremecí

-si…es parte de mi...no te preocupes- aun resonaba en mis oídos aquellas palabras…_tu solita te estás guiando hacia mí, _se que debo revertirlo… ¿pero cómo? La respuesta la tenía al lado mío, él es el único que podría ayudarme con esto.

-Deán…necesito tu ayuda-

Desperté, ya había amanecido y nuevamente había faltado al instituto, recordé que Deán había estado la otra noche conmigo… ¿estaba soñando?  
Me dirigí al baño para asearme y luego fui a la cocina, donde me encontré a un Dante horrorizado, le quite el periódico de las manos de una forma brusca y hasta yo quede boquiabierta…

Desde hacía un tiempo bastante largo no se veían noticias de este estilo, esta vez el lugar de muerte fue nada más ni nada menos que el instituto de Scottsdale, Unified School District, al parecer unos hombres vestidos de cuero negro buscaban a una joven, hemos interrogado a la directora y nos ha dicho que tuvo que responder unas cuantas preguntas que estos tipos le hicieron, por suerte tuvo el suficiente valor para contar como fue todo…

**Directora: Entraron unos hombres vestidos en cuero negro, tenían capucha así que la cara no pude vérselas,estaban armados con rifles de asalto;pero hasta el momento no lo habían sacado…recuerdo cada una de sus palabras…-_necesitamos que nos diga en que sala se encuentra la señorita Sparda-_dijo uno de los hombres con voz gruesa que ya estaba amenazándome con el rifle _–la Srta. Sparda hoy no ha venido al instituto…-_dije tratando de mantener mi tono normal, hasta que los hombres que estaban al lado de quien aparentemente lideraba sacaron las armas, el que se encontraba adelante levanto las manos en un acto de tranquilizar los aires _–tranquilos muchachos, no la encontraremos aquí, pero no tardara en caer en las redes, ahora…Cope, ¿sería tan amable de decirnos donde vive Sparda?-_estaba temblando mientras mi mirada se dirigía a las armas que tenían los otros dos, levante la vista hacia el hombre que se encontraba ahora demasiado cerca y con voz temblorosa dije _–n…noo…puedo sacar esa…in….formación-_ se separo levemente e hizo una seña a aquellos que tenían las armas, me golpearon con la culata del rifle en la espalda…el dolor causante hizo que me desmayara, hasta que llegaron algunos alumnos para informar la muerte de una joven de ultimo año…**

**Este es el testimonio de la directora del colegio, si tienen a algún familiar yendo a ese lugar lo mejor sería que no fuera más…y si lee esto Srta. Sparda, por su bien trate de no poner un pie en ese lugar.**

Deje bruscamente el periódico en la mesa y mire fijamente los ojos de Dante, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, me resulta difícil saber que está pensando en ese estado, esta igual que yo, nada más que yo tengo mis motivos… _esto es solo el principio de lo que te sucederá_, esas palabras resonaban en mis oídos como si Wesker se encontrara a mi lado, y me estremecía pensar que alguno de esos dos tipos era…Vergil  
Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre, mire por última vez a Dante y luego me fui hacia la puerta.

-¡Rose!-grito Deán cuando abrí

-hola…-no tuve tiempo a decir nada ya que entro y fue directo a la cocina

-veo que ya lo leíste-comento tenso

-si… ¿fuiste?-pregunte

-si…note que hubo movimientos raros, y luego hubo un griterío en la sala contigua a la mía, salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba y me encontré a una chica colgada en la pared, acompañada con un mensaje escrito en sangre para…ti-

Cada vez que mataban a alguien me mandaban mensajes escritos en sangre…¿acaso intentan asustarme? Quizás antes si, pero ahora ya se cuales son las consecuencias…no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo que hace un tiempo atrás… -¿Qué decía el mensaje?-decidí preguntar

-_Aunque te escondas detrás de tu querido hermano no podrás escapar de nosotros, tarde o temprano tendremos tu sangre…y allí comenzara la guerra que El legendario caballero oscuro…termino…-_

-algo realmente ingenioso…no me escondo de nadie, me tienen aquí, ¿Por qué no vienen a buscarme?-

-porque está metido mi hermano, y a pesar de todo…me tiene miedo-dijo Dante con voz ronca hablando por primera vez…-en esta ocasión los S.T.A.R.S solo tendrán que ocuparse de Wesker, los demonios han avanzado por las suyas con su ayuda, pero ahora con Vergil al mando tienen todo servido en bandeja, Rose…te guste o no tendremos que volver a Inglaterra-

-¡pero ellos se encuentran aquí!-dije indignada, no podía creer que teniéndolos tan cerca quería huir para…protegerme

-es por tu bien-

-¡me importa nada! Esta vez los voy a enfrentar y no podrás meterte Dante, esto se ha convertido en algo personal por la que yo soy culpable, me persiguen a **mí,** quieren **mi** sangre para terminar lo que en un tiempo pudieron empezar, pero siempre un 

Sparda les sacaba todo de las manos, y esta vez no será diferente-

-suena bien visto desde el punto de vista del cual aun no has empezado a actuar, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como ellos te las muestran…han desaparecido de Phoenix, ¡anda a saber donde están ahora! Irán donde tu vayas, jamás los perderás-dijo Deán

-aparte no dejare que actúes sola-añadió Dante

-sigue tratándome como una niñita Dante-dije asesinándolo con la mirada

-no creo que te trate como niñita…tengo mis motivos…-

-¡tus motivos son que me parezco demasiado a Eva!- ¡oh! Lo dije, esta vez me excedí…pero de igual manera continué-sabes algo, el no haber podido salvar a nuestras madre no quiere decir que cada persona como Trish que se parezca a Eva tengas que salvarla, Dante por favor, pensá por una vez en mi como tu hermana y no como el parecido a Eva…-me miro extrañado ante lo que dije, suspiro y cerró los ojos

-Rose…estas equivocada en TODO-dijo aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, espere "pacientemente" a que terminara su frase, pero no lo hizo

-¿en qué me equivoco?-pregunte manteniendo un tono normal

-como dije antes en todo, yo no intento salvar a la gente por que las vea parecidas a Eva…y pienso en ti como mi hermana, pero…nuevamente te cierras a una sola verdad que es la de tu mente; y esta a veces puede engañarte, como en este caso-

Fije la vista nuevamente en sus ojos, que aun estaban inexpresivos, Deán me saco de mi lucha interna

-Rose…creo que deberíamos irnos de acá-

-¿deberíamos?-pregunte mirándolo asombrada

-si… ¿o acaso crees que me quedare aquí?-

-no solo fue…un asombro momentáneo…-

-por cierto…quiero hablar contigo…hay algo que tienes que aclararme-dijo sonriendo ¿Cómo puede sonreír ante una situación como esta? Claro a él no lo persiguen…

-como digas-

-esta noche nos vamos-afirmo Dante serio, yo me limite a asentir y luego me fui a mi habitación para guardar todo… ¿nunca habría paz en mi vida?, nueve meses atrás…también mudándonos de lugar en lugar… ¿es que estos demonios jamás se rendirán?,  
resulta difícil saber porque a veces las cosas son tan complicadas…pero no puedo pretender otra cosa desde el momento que acepte caminar por fuego y aguantar las heridas en vez de las _florcitas_…creo que después de esto me internare…comienzo a pensar que estoy loca.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, yo ignore a quien había entrado, se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a mirarme…estaba a punto de sacarme cuando suspiro y hablo.

-no sé qué te habré hecho para que me ignores, así que si hice algo que te molesto, perdón-

-no hiciste nada, simplemente estoy pensando…¿tenias algo que hablar conmigo?-pregunte haciéndome la distraída…

-así es, son varias cosas que quiero decirte y a la vez preguntarte-

-comienza…tengo tiempo-dije sentándome frente a él

-me gustaría saber…ahora que somos amigos, si podrías decirme cual es…ese poder que tienes…-realmente me agarro desprevenida, me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso

-son varios…y es todo…demasiado complicado, me puedo comunicar con espíritus a través de sueños…y estos me pueden enviar cosas como si vivieran…es difícil de explicar, tengo sueños en los que me van guiando, el ultimo que tuve fue con Wesker, donde me mostro como había muerto Eva…y luego me dijo -_bien querida, has visto como murió tu madre…esto es solo el principio de lo que te sucederá…-_, por eso preciso tu ayuda…-

-¿se lo contaste a Dante?-

-no…-

-¿te das cuenta de lo que le haces no?-pregunto un poco exaltado ante mi respuesta

-no…pero sinceramente no quiero lastimarlo-

-entonces intenta revertir tu forma de actuar con el…porque a veces eres muy cruel-hizo una pausa mientras me miraba y luego volvió a hablar –las otras noches…en uno de tus sueños, me llamabas como si alguien estuviera lastimándote ¿recuerdas algo?-

Intente hacer memoria…pero para mi desgracia no recordaba todos los sueños. De golpe un puntazo en el vientre hizo que cerrara fuertemente mis ojos visualizando una escena…yo me encontraba tirada en el piso de una calle oscura, todo en penumbras como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo rodeado por sombras, de todas aquellas solo una persona se desprendió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios, una fuerte patada en mi vientre hizo que me retorciera en el piso mientras alguna lagrimas de sangre salían por mis ojos, sentía como recorrían mi rostro, un fuego en mi garganta y un puntazo en el corazón hizo que me estremeciera…de repente el corazón se me paro y grite el nombre de Deán…

Abrí los ojos desesperadamente buscando su rostro…estaba tan espantado como yo en ese momento, las lagrimas de sangre no solo eran parte de mi sueño…ahora se encontraban en mis ojos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Hola!!**

**Vergil,Vergil,Vergil…¡ya sabrás algo de VER!! Ojala te guste el capi!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo IV

Me había atormentado desde que llegue, no había una vez en la que durmiera que ese sueño no me molestara, por primera vez en un tiempo bastante largo tenía miedo, no podía creer que eso me pasaría, pero contaba con mis dos protectores, comienzo a sospechar que Deán me gusta…

La muerte de aquella chica levanto un revuelo bárbaro en el instituto; ya nadie iba. En contra de todo lo que Dante me dijo; fui al lugar, los maestros estaban aterrados, algunos chicos y chicas me miraban horrorizados, deje correr todos los comentarios que escuchaba, porque sería peor si me enojaba; golpee la puerta de la directora y esta me permitió el paso, aun no sabiendo que era yo…

-¡oh! Señorita Sparda-

-primero perdón por lo que paso, usted no debería haber pasado por eso, y segundo…necesito mas información acerca de los que entraron aquí-

-como dije antes no pude verles las…-

-¡sé que si!-cerré los ojos mordiéndome el labio inferior y luego suspire-señora Cope, no soy una reportera del periódico, y…sería demasiado largo explicarle lo que está pasando aquí; aparte correría el riesgo que me tratara de loca, en fin dígame como eran esas personas, no hace falta cubrirlas; a menos que no quiera que alguien les de su merecido…-Me miro fijo durante un momento y después me indico que cerrara la puerta, rápidamente la cerré y luego me senté delante de ella

-realmente no se para que…-

-ya le dije, pensaría que estoy loca, empiece-me miro con recelo y luego con un suspiro resignado comenzó a contar, como fueron las cosas realmente

-los hechos son tal como le conté a la reportera, pero me amenazaron, dijeron que si abría la boca me iban a matar…-

-eso es de suponer, vaya al punto y dígame como era el que le hablaba de forma pasiva-

-al principio llevaba a capucha como todos los demás, pero hubo un momento en el cual se acerco a mí, se quito la capucha y luego de forma más lenta los anteojos dejando ver un par de ojos de gatos…-con eso me basto para saber que estaba en lo cierto, solo me faltaba averiguar si uno de los "ayudantes" era Vergil.

Me dirigí a la sala donde la chica esa había sido asesinada, para mi desgracia aun no habían limpiado la pared, la sala estaba en duelo, entre en la habitación…debería conseguir alguna información; supuestamente mis poderes se irían incrementando si tenía un sentido cuando los usaba, de lo contrario sería tan normal como todos los humanos, me enfoque en cada palabra escrita en la pared, una idea sobrevoló mi mente; rápidamente saque la cámara de mi bolso y comencé a sacar fotos a cada palabra, si al 

menos el cuerpo de la chica estuviera sería más fácil saber si fue Vergil quien la mato, claro quiero tener todas las pruebas que lo involucren para ir guiándolo hacia mí, si quiere un enfrentamiento…entonces lo tendrá, me he cansado de huir.

Mientras caminaba de una punta a otra por la sala en busca de pistas que me llevaran hacia él, alguien entro…

-hola Sparda-dijo alguien con tono áspero  
levante apenas mi vista y unos ojos rojos clavados en mi hicieron que me sobresaltara -¿Quién eres?-

-supongo que deberías saberlo-hizo una pausa, no era del bando bueno; más bien del mando…Wesker

-¿acaso te mando tu jefecito?-pregunte con petulancia -¿Por qué no viene personalmente?-

-¿crees que se ensuciara las manos matando a una impura? No seas ingenua…Rose, ¿así que ese es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Acaso quieres que te matemos? ¿Qué pensaría tu adorado Dante? Desde el momento que decidiste llevar tu verdadero nombre nos sorprendió bastante; por un momento pensamos que te entregabas por completo al ritual, pero luego entendimos que no querías esconderte; nos llamabas, era una especie de trampa ¿verdad?-  
Mire fijamente los ojos rojos de aquel tipo, una sonrisa maliciosa curvo mis labios; dejándolo totalmente confundido –wow, es realmente fascinante la capacidad mental que tienen como para haber averiguado…"mi plan", aun así no se rinden y siguen dándome caza…vamos aquí me tienes…y esta vez Dante no está para protegerme…-  
Se rio a medias, aun no sabía cómo saldría de esta; pero estoy segura que sola no estaba…

-si realmente estuvieras solas, no estarías tan pagada de ti misma-

-esta conversación está pasando de un terreno a otro, tengo derecho a luchar por todo lo que me han quitado, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que siguen, y hasta que yo no acabe con ustedes no terminara, ¿verdad?-

-a menos que cambies de idea y seas nuestra líder por las buenas…-  
-claro y Vergil me mata…-

-¿Qué? ¿Vergil? ¿Ese traidor matarte? Jaja todo lo contrario bonita, tu hermano está intentando llegar a ti por otros motivos…nos hubiera ahorrado la molestia de buscarte, pero llegaste tu solita a la trampa-

Lo raro de todo esto es que no estaba asustada, quería pelear –bien, hemos llegado a esta estancia; no creas que te hare las cosas fácil…-

-eso me temía, por eso he venido preparado-tres tipos más entraron armados… ¡hey esto no es justo, cuatro contra…uno!

- ¿la vas a poner fácil? ¿O tendremos que tranquilizarte?- bien si la ayuda no llegaba… ¡ya!...estoy perdida, dirigí una rápida mirada hacia la ventana, solo era cuestión de minutos que se abalanzaran a mi e intentaran llevarme por las malas…mire a los cuatro hombres que estaban allí parados, y en un ágil movimiento subí a la silla y me tire por la ventana…no podría decirles el golpe que me di…

Me pare y comencé a correr, no se adonde iría, pero ahora no podía dirigirme a mi casa, sería arriesgado; solo a mí se me ocurren hacer cosas así…

-¡maldición!-dije había chocado con alguien

-¿Rose? ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-¡Deán!-dije abrazándolo, este a pesar de estar confundido me devolvió el abrazo -perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón-

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto separándome un poco de él para mirarme, antes que pudiera responder nos levantamos y nos sentamos en un banco, estábamos en el parque Mountain View Park, tuve que aferrarme al banco ya que los conocidos puntazos estaban comenzando a amenazarme, pero solamente me nublo la vista un momento –fui al instituto…-dije intentando reponerme

-seguís pensando en ti-comento, en su voz se notaba el disgusto

-Deán realmente lo siento, no…esperaba encontrármelos allí…-

-¡no claro que no! te están dando caza ¿y piensas eso? Al menos dime que conseguiste algo-

-simplemente saque fotos de la pared…no la habían limpiado, quizás Dante sepa de quien es la letra-

-¿Qué más quieres Rose? Dante no es adivino…-

-¡pero se supone que tiene que conocer la letra del hermano! A parte el tipo con el que me encontré dijo que Vergil era un traidor y que me buscaba por sus medios, no lo creo…trabajan juntos pero quieren despistarme…-oh dios era la primera vez que me encontraba tan perdida, no le encontraba sentido a nada

-mejor vayamos a casa-dijo levantándose, me quede con la vista perdida en algún lugar del bosque, a una distancia bastante amplia logre visualizar a uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la sala, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, quede petrificada; me estaban siguiendo…

-¿Rose?-

-me…me están…persiguiendo-

-¿Qué?-

-aquel…tipo…de haya, se encontraba en la sala…-

-¡vamos Rose! No creo que este solo-me agarro del brazo y tiro de mí al ver que no podía moverme ¿Por qué será que el pánico invadió mi cuerpo de esta forma?

Llegamos a la casa, Dante no estaba tal y como me había avisado; aun sentía el temor, temor porque esos nos siguieran…

-¿podrías…hablarme de lo que paso en tu vida anterior? Por lo que me dijo Dante, tenias otro nombre…y otra vida-

-si… ¿Dante te conto?-

-algo me dijo, lo otro te lo encargaba a ti…te respeta más que tú a él-

Suspire y comencé a contarle…todo; aun no sé porque lo hacia

No hizo comentario cuando le hable de Sam…quizás porque notaba cuanto me dolía pronunciar su nombre. Continuamos hablando hasta que llego Dante…y se enojo cuando le conté lo que hice…

-¿pero en que estabas pensando?-me pregunto

-Dante, buscaba respuestas acerca de esto, quería saber si Wesker era quien había maltratado a la directora…luego bueno lo otro fue culpa mía…-

-menos mal que te das cuenta-comento con sarcasmo

-quería…que me dijeras si esta letra...te es conocida-Le entregue las fotos, y este las examino, su semblante cambio notablemente -¿Qué pasa Dante?-

-¿viste esto?-me devolvió la foto y la mire atentamente notando pequeñas palabras en la pared, Deán me la quito bruscamente y se fue a mi habitación, Dante y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, luego lo seguí; lo encontré en mi ordenador…

-¿Deán?-

-estoy agrandando la foto para leer lo que dice-en un rápido movimiento la imagen totalmente nítida estaba en mi pantalla, las palabras me estremecieron…

-esa frase…la conozco-

-_escapa al infierno, la muerte aun espera_; lamento haber dicho que las frases que tu veías no tenían sentido Rose-dijo Dante

-ya es tarde para pedir perdón, ahora se está cumpliendo el ritual; en este momento mi alma se encuentra en el infierno, solamente tengo que encontrar la salida…si es que existe una-

Note que ambos me miraban, cada uno de distinta forma…

Tenía todas las pistas, todo estaba puesto ya en la mesa; pero yo no encontraba la forma de traducir todas las pistas…en este momento mi mente se encontraba demasiado dispersa en distintas cosas, abarcaba miles de cosas, sé que soy la única buena para deducir lo que vaya a pasar…pero esta vez me es difícil.

-bien, llego la hora de irnos, chicos-

-Deán, tengo una pregunta para ti-

-¿sí?-

-¿Por qué nos acompañas?-Dante se fue, dejándonos sumidos en un silencio molesto -¿y bien?-

-supongo que la respuesta simple no te bastara-contesto sonriéndome

-me gustan las respuestas completas-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-ok…no quiero dejarte…sola-

Si quitaba el sola…quedaba mejor –no quieres dejarme… ¿Por qué?-

-en realidad, la verdad es que yo también me veo involucrado en esto, así que tengo que ir con ustedes-dijo mirando para otro lado, aquella mentira no me la tragaba, pero lo deje correr.

-Bien mejor que vayamos…llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto- comento mientras se ponía en pie

Agarre mis cosas, el me ayudo, pero mi mala suerte aun sigue…

-¿Qué es esto?-

-una foto que saque hace unos meses-

-veo a que te referías… ¿Cómo puede mantenerse?-

-no tengo la menor idea…quizás porque ella aun sigue conmigo-

-vamos chicos-dijo Dante, Deán noto mi tristeza…

-hey…lo siento, nadie quiere perder a sus padres…y menos cuando no los conocieron-

-gracias, pero eso no me consuela…quiero demasiadas cosas que no puedo conseguir…una es la muerte-

-no empieces-

-tú mismo lo dijiste, nadie quiere perder a los padres…muchos intentan suicidarse, ¿Quién no lo intentaría? La soledad es la compañía en esos días…-

-pero cuentas con tu hermano-

-puede ser que eso es lo único que en este momento me da esperanzas de seguir con vida…-

-Rose…-en un momento me pareció que me estaría escuchando

-es lo que pienso Dante, mejor vayámonos-dije saliendo de la habitación, algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las contuve…al menos hasta estar en el avión.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, por mi falta dejo capítulo doble…**


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Llegamos por los pelos a nuestro vuelo, yo por mi parte tenía prisa, y ver a los auxiliares pasearse por los corredores revisando que todas las bolsas de los portaequipaje estuviesen bien sujetas, me ponía más nerviosa; ver a los pilotos hablar entre ellos y saludar a algunas personas que entraban…me ponía histérica, pero la voz de Dante hizo que saliera de aquel mundo…

-me parece que ahora si tienes ganas de ir a Inglaterra-

A penas sonreí, solo había dos cosas que me habían hecho cambiar de opinión, una; Deán se encontraba con nosotros, dos…por primera vez tenía miedo…

-creo saber por qué…-

-no hace falta decirlo Dante, gracias igual-apoye mi rostro contra la ventana luego de ver como se dirigían miradas entre Dante y Deán, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos entenderían mi brusco cambio; pero había cosas que hacían que cambiara de humor, los aviones…me causaban tristeza, será que siempre que viajé en aviones fue porque algo malo había pasado…y nunca para disfrutar de un buen viaje ¿será que estaba ligada a sufrir de por vida?, las lagrimas que antes amenazaban ahora salían sin contención. Inglaterra tiene un significado para mí, aquel era el lugar que origino todo esto… ¿o será que yo lo origine con mi nacimiento? A veces pienso que mi destino en el infierno ya estaba escrito… "cuando cumpla determinada edad…tendrá que sufrir" si realmente era algo del destino, o quizás pura imaginación mía…

Cerré los ojos unos minutos, que a mi parecer fueron eternos; cada vez que cerraba los ojos era una tortura, como una y otra vez dije imágenes venían a mi mente, era una especie de secreto que aun no lograba desenredar.

-¿Rose?-sentí que llamo Deán

-déjala, tiene esos momentos en los que se adentra en su mente y no la puedes sacar…-Dante me conocía demasiado…

Pero de estar encerrada en la seguridad de mi mente pase a un extraño lugar, que no sabría identificar; había rejas altas en las que un cartel decía **Peligro alto voltaje**, detrás había una casa de aspecto tétrico, donde voces masculinas y femeninas se escuchaban gritar, camine por el patio en el que estaba; donde me encontré con un niño tirado en el pasto retorciéndose por un dolor que algo o alguien le causaba, intente tomarle la mano pero este la aparto y fue ahí cuando vi quien lo torturaba.

-¡déjalo! ¡Está sufriendo maldito bastardo!-grite, Wesker no hizo más que reír sin dejar de torturar al pobre niño que yacía en el pasto temblando por la agonizante muerte que se le aproximaba…

-realmente me asombra lo rápida que eres para salirte con la tuya-comento aun sonriendo, en ese momento no se que hice, me interpuse entre el niño y Wesker, la sonrisa de este se hizo más grande y yo comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, para mi alivio el chico ya estaba a salvo…solo tenía que salir de esto como pudiera…

-¿sabes algo? Me asombra que sacrifiques tu vida por cualquiera…si supieras quien es esta pequeña sanguijuela…lo pensarías dos veces-

-¡para…ya…Wesker!-dije jadeando

Este rio de una forma fría y maléfica que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca…cerré los ojos no aguantando ya el dolor y con una involuntaria patada le di en el estomago a Wesker, deje de sentir dolor pero a él no le hice nada…

-¿Qué es…lo que…quieres-pregunte aun con la respiración entrecortada

-a ti, ya te dije como son las cosas, y esa pequeña escoria que protegiste es tu hermanito Vergil cuando era chico, varios detalles de su pasado le quite antes de deshacerme de él…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Deshacerte…de él?-

-había decidido ayudarlos a ustedes a llegar a nosotros, no podía permitirlo, lo extermine ¿Qué te importaba de todas formas?-

-eres algo realmente malvado…-no sabía cómo tirar todas las palabras que en este momento tenía en mente, pero de igual manera no le afectarían, así que me las trague…

-soy mucho más que eso, esta vez ni en tus sueños te dejare en paz, te matare; mis deseos son otros y los demonios ya no te quieren; precisan una persona con más poder que una simple chiquilla que genere problemas, así que me han dado permiso para que te torture…y luego acabar con tu miserable vida humana-

-¿humana?-esta vez me reí y con ganas-que ingenuo eres, ¿realmente piensas que soy una simple humana?-comencé a levantarme lentamente, con la mirada fija en sus anteojos de sol, me acerque mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba mas –sé cómo hacer el ritual para invocar al demonio interior; y se cuales son las consecuencias si se hiciera de otra manera-se quito los anteojos y un pequeño puntazo en el abdomen hizo que me echara a reír, extrañamente ahora aguantaba su poder…esto lo enfureció bastante haciendo que me agarra del cuello y comenzara a ahorcarme…este sueño se me está haciendo demasiado largo…no sé cómo pero tenía más fuerza que él y fácilmente logre soltarme de su agarre dándole una patada en la cara (¿Quién dijo que las chicas no éramos fuertes?)Desperté en medio de la batalla…tenia la mirada de Dante clavada en mí, estaba segura que algo habría hecho. Le devolví la mirada y luego pegue nuevamente la cara contra la ventana dejando la vista perdida por el torrente de ilusiones que ahora invadían mi mente…tendría tiempo luego de contarle lo que paso con Vergil…si es que podría contárselo; no sé por qué una fuerte tristeza recorría mi alma al saber que está muerto, quizás por enterarme que sus intenciones después de todo era ayudarnos o…por que jamás llegue a conocerlo, la cuestión es qué cargo con una nueva muerte en mi mente…

-¿esto no terminara más no?-pregunte de repente dejándolos sorprendidos al hablar por primera vez en todo el viaje

-no sé a qué te refieres Rose-contesto Dante

-a las muertes-dije sin mirarlos

-¿Quién murió ahora?-pregunto con un deje de horror en su voz, no sé cómo tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos antes de responderle

-yo…no sé si…debería decirlo-

-¿Rose?-pregunto Deán -¿Quién murió?-

-…Ver…gil-dije entrecortada y luego escondí mi rostro en el hombro de Deán ya que las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Dante ásperamente

-no me lo hagas…repetir por favor-dije con voz ahogada separándome de Deán

-algo sabes…no estarías así…-

-dejémoslo para más tarde…-

Ambos comprendieron lo que ocurría, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar…

Después de un momento largo cuando logre calmarme recordé que luego de un tiempo separados se encontrarían nuevamente Claire y Dante, aunque algo me decía que…no sería un rencuentro agradable, ya que Dante no hablo más con ella…y en cuando a Chris…intentare no ser grosera pero tampoco quiero que se confunda…

El avión comenzaba a descender, el comandante se dirigió al interfono para dirigirse al pasaje anunciando, en distintos idiomas el inminente aterrizaje, se oyó un tintineo y las luces del pasillo parpadearon para indicar que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Cuánto queda del aeropuerto a la casa?-pregunte, no tenía ganas de caminar

-unas ochos cuadras-contesto Dante, sin quitarme la vista de encima, yo no podía mirarlo y este se percato, suspiro –no tuviste la culpa de su muerte-

-es verdad, pero…si realmente supieras…todo-

-dilo-

-no me creo capacitada en este momento para decirlo-

-cuando quieras estaré dispuesto a escucharte-

-gracias-

Ya estábamos en tierra, bajamos y en silencio hicimos la trayectoria de camino que quedaba…

Tenía una guerra en mi interior, el bien luchaba contra mi parte demoniaca…que esta ya quería salir, los puntazos en el corazón comenzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores veces, tuve que parar el paso y aferrar mis manos contra el pecho ya que el dolor era insoportable

-¿te encuentras bien Rose?-me pregunto Deán acercándose a mi

-no…es…-no pude terminar la frase ya que me desmaye…los días se acercan.

Me desperté mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aun no sabía dónde estaba y para mi suerte no podía abrir los ojos, el cuerpo me dolía demasiado como si hubiera recibido una patada en la columna, después de varios intentos pude abrir los ojos, Deán se encontraba conmigo como era de esperar…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mal…-mentiría si dijera si, aparte sería muy obvio que mis dolores no pasarían desapercibido para nadie

-todo sigue igual que antes Dante, creo que su cambio de identidad no beneficio mucho sino que los llamo más-dijo una voz femenina que creí reconocer como la de Trish

-aunque no hubiera decidido llevar el apellido la hubieran perseguido, porque ya tenían planeado todo-

-¿sabes que le paso?-

-aun no, tiene mucho que contar; pero no quiero acosarla…no aun-

-avísame cuando sepas algo, estaré vigilando de afuera-me hubiera gustado decirle que no precisaba protección pero ya se había ido

-¿despertó?-

-si-contesto Deán

-Dante no quiero ni necesito protección-dije intentando levantarme pero su mano me freno

-ni lo pienses, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando caíste-

-lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en un callejón con…sombras, pero esta vez…no se qué ocurrió luego-

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, descansa-dijo Deán

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunte al ver que nadie estaba presente

-estuvieron junto a ti todo el día cariño, ahora están durmiendo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo Dante

-¿todo el día?-

-estuviste durante la madrugada de ayer y todo el día de hoy en una especie de inconsciencia-

-oh-no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera del mundo "real"

-descansa, mañana tendrás tiempo de saludarlos-comento y luego se fue

Me quede pensando un momento y luego mire a Deán

-¿Qué hice durante mi inconsciencia?-

-lo de siempre…aunque Dante se sorprendió…-

-¿lo de siempre?-

-me llamaste-dijo con un brillo en los ojos

-debería tener una pesadilla-comente desviando la vista

-seré tu héroe en sueños, si quieres-

No pude evitar sonreírme ante aquello –gracias-dije mirándolo nuevamente, se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acerco a mí, que me encontraba recostada en una cómoda cama, apoyo su mano en mi mejilla y luego dijo –prometo que acabaremos con esto y nadie más saldrá herido-

-eso no lo puedes saber…-dije

-si terminamos con esto lo antes posible varios inocentes se salvaran-

-entre ellos yo…aunque mi destino no es terminar feliz-

-dramática, tampoco quedaras casada con el infierno-dijo sonriéndome como si hubiera averiguado lo que pensaba –en todo caso podrías quedar casada conmigo…que es lo mismo que el infierno-

-¿Cómo?-

-nada…es parte de tu sueño, duérmete de una vez-dijo besándome la frente

Cerré los ojos y de a poco me fui quedando dormida entrando en uno de los tantos sueños sin salida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno,hasta la próxima.**

**Adius!!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Wow! Años sin subir capítulos acá porque nadie la leía, y hoy cuando reviso mi mail me encuentro con alguien que se intereso por esto, soy feliz .  
Bueno, me alegra que hayas leído la primera parte y te haya gustado, acá dejo el capítulos 6**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo VI**

Unos insoportables ruidos me despertaron, lo que no sabía si provenían de mi sueño o de la realidad; me fui despertando de a poco y luego me di cuenta que el ruido provenía de mi sueño, que ya no recordaba.

-buenos días-dijo la suave voz de Deán

-¿Qué hora es?-

-las ocho de la mañana, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo-

-creo que fue suficiente, tampoco me mordió un perro infestado…-dije incorporándome despacio, los mareos no desaparecían y el dolor en el corazón tampoco…

Mi mirada recorrió toda la habitación hasta posarse en Deán que me miraba divertido -¿Qué he dicho?-pregunte, él sabía a lo que me refería

-si te soy sincero muchas cosas…raras, hablaste el idioma del infierno, me llamaste como de costumbre…que por cierto tuve una larga charla con Dante…-puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía –hablaste de Eva y Vergil…-hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarme -¿recuerdas algo?-

-por ahora no…esperare unos minutos, quizás reaccione-

-ok…-

Silenciosamente me escabullí hasta el baño, aun no quería ver a nadie, y menos después de saber que había causado tantas…molestias, por así decirlo.

Me di un merecido baño por lo agotador que había sido el viaje y luego todo lo sucedido, lo más raro era que no tenía una visión del terrorífico sueño que había tenido y eso me asustaba más, mucho más que lo que podría haber soñado.

Baje hasta la cocina y quede asombrada al ver que Claire estaba riendo con…Steve Burnside, al parecer Chris había salvado al joven desesperado, busque a Dante, no lo encontré en la habitación…tendría que hablar con él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Rose?-pregunto Claire sonriéndome

-bien…-cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, Chris se encontraba allí y me miro extrañado

-es importante que nos digas que te pasa de ahora en mas-dijo Chris acercándose mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

-estoy bien, gracias Chris; pero agradecería que me quitaras la mano de encima-escuche la musical risa de Deán detrás y me gire bruscamente –hola-dijo dejando a Chris pasmado

-necesito que me saques de una pequeña confusión-dije agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la cocina, aunque llegue a oír a Claire decir –wow, parece que encontró novio- y Chris refunfuñando…esto iba a ser divertido…

-te escucho-dijo Deán sacándome de mis malvados planes

-oh si…eeh anoche…¿estaba soñando o tu dijiste que casarme contigo seria como el infierno?-sonrió de oreja a oreja ante aquello y luego contesto

-seria parte de tus sueños-

-pero tu…dijiste que había hablado en sueños-

-estabas soñando Rose-dijo en un tono serio que no llegaba a sus ojos, realmente se lo estaba pasando en grande

-como quieras-dije dándole la espalda

-los sueños pueden pasarse a la realidad…quizás; después de todo ese no era un sueño ¿lo pensaste?-pregunto

-me lo has dicho tu…estuve inconsciente, puede que haya alucinado-realmente tenía esperanzas que eso hubiera sucedido

-tus…reacciones-dijo acercándose un poco y susurrándome al oído –son muy calmas…y es por eso que te diré, que lo sucedido anoche no lo soñaste…sucedió…-me gire bruscamente para enfrentarlo, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, sentía su respiración demasiado tranquila al lado de la mía que estaba acelerada , tuvimos la intención de besarnos si no hubiera sido por el inoportuno Chris Redfield.

-perdón-dijo con disculpa fingida, su cara se crispo al vernos y no pudo esconderla

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunte evitando que mi voz de fastidio pasara desapercibida

-nada…me he olvidado-

-que casualidad, vete Chris; sabes perfectamente que no te quiero-tenía que ser directa, sino me molestaría siempre, note el temblor de la respiración de Deán cuando dije aquello y este lo miro furioso

-me da igual-contesto cerrando la puerta de un portazo…

-wow-dijo Deán –eso sí que no lo esperaba-

-yo tampoco-conteste extrañada por lo sucedido recién –demasiado susceptible a mi parecer…-

-me leíste la mente-dijo sonriéndome

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, aun estaba enojada con Chris; pero por otro lado evito lo que podría haber sucedido… ¿Qué pensaría Sam de Deán?...  
Abandone mis pensamientos ya que Deán me estaba hablando

-será mejor que salgamos…o sino terminare cometiendo una imprudencia-dijo con tono divertido

-ok-me sonreí ante eso, se acerco hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí -gracias-musite

Dante se encontraba riendo y con ganas mientras hablaba con Chris, supuse porque.

-hola Dante-salude

-hola-dijo sonriendo

-tengo que hablarte de algo…-se levanto rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la sala

Me tome un tiempo, suspire y luego me decidí a mirarlo, pero en ese momento Deán entraba en la sala, junto a Claire y Steve –Dante…-susurre para que solo él pudiera escucharme –no te vayas-

-intentare soportarlo-

-bien…Dante…el…sueño, que tuve en el avión fue en el que me entere de la muerte de Vergil…Wesker torturaba a un niño…en ese momento fue cuando me entere que lo había matado porque quería ayudarnos…-

-¿ayudarnos?-pregunto Dante confuso –Rose ¿estás segura? ¿Y si es una mentira para que mientras llegue a ti cuando te encuentres distraída?-

Me agarro de sorpresa, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, luego recordé algo mas importante y peligroso a la vez –los demonios no me quieren más…-hice una pausa al ver que Dante diría algo lo silencie –ahora han tomado a Wesker, y lo han mandado a matarme-volví a callarme durante un momento –creo que…-no pude seguir por qué Dante me corto

-¿Qué te paso luego de bajarnos del avión?-

-es un dolor que hace un tiempo vengo sintiendo, más bien es un puntazo en el corazón-quedaron en silencio y aproveche para formular mi teoría cortada –creo que comienzan a sentir miedo por lo que les va a pasar si no me matan antes-

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?-pregunto Steve

Deje correr esa pregunta, mientras vagaban en mi mente algunas cosas que antes no se me hubieran ocurrido –estoy segura que siguen intentando quererme como líder, solo quieren convencer a Wesker para que me entreguen, como se sabe a él le resulta más fácil encontrarme en sueños, por…bueno por ese poder que tengo…-

-interesante-comento Dante

-has dicho que las muestras pudieron haber sido salvadas por los demonios ¿verdad?-pregunto Claire

-si, y estoy segura de eso-

-¿Dónde se encuentran esas muestras ahora?-pregunto Steve

-no lo sé, no te creas que me darán los datos servidos-conteste de mal modo, comencé a sentir cierta molestia por Steve…-y lo que tanto temes oír Dante lo sé…sé como cumplir aquel ritual…-

-me lo suponía, tienes una gran fuente, no sería difícil saber qué tendrías información acerca de eso-contesto sin mirarme –pero…-

-no empezaría un ritual a menos que me invitaran-le conteste, y realmente lo había dicho ya varias veces…que no estaba tan segura si no lo haría…

Tenía que hablar a solas con Dante, no podía soportar verlo tan mal, aunque por un lado se lo merecía

-bien…eso es todo por ahora…al menos que me maten en un sueño, seguirán enterándose de las cosas-

-no es gracioso, Rose-dijo Dante en tono serio

-ok…ahora quiero hablar contigo…a solas-dije primero mirando a Dante y luego a los demás para que se fueran

Cuando quedamos solos, me senté en el sillón cerrando los ojos, estaba exhausta y me dolía un poco la cabeza, como siempre antes de las ya conocidas puntadas

-Dante…-susurre aún con los ojos cerrados -¿estás sufriendo por tu decisión?-

-soy demasiado orgulloso como para sufrir ante algo que no decidí, es ella la que sufre por su decisión lo noto cada vez que me mira-

-supongo que tendrían que hablar-

-no lo creo, esta…de novia con Steve-

-me lo suponía-

-gracias hermana, pero de todas formas no hubiera hablado con ella, las cosas quedaron en paz…aunque Chris es molesto-dijo sonriendo

-oh sí, estoy de acuerdo-

-¿Cuándo empieza la acción?-me pregunto sacándome un poco de tema

-en cuanto tenga información…les diré-

-cuento contigo Rose-

-no te decepcionare-

Maldición, el dolor de cabeza aumento. Intente relajarme pero lo que me venía a la mente no ayudaba, las escenas viendo como el niño sufría…y aunque no estuviera de nuestro lado siempre seria mi hermano…me gustaría enfrentarme a él.

Me quede dormida pensando cómo sería una pelea con Vergil, la deseo desde hace unos meses, y este deseo va aumentando cada vez más, lo mejor sería que Dante no se enterara porque me mataría él personalmente

_Solo al amanecer podrás notar las heridas bajo tu piel_, mi mente una y otra vez repetía ese mensaje en mis oídos como una melodía que nunca acaba…pero… ¿estoy soñando?

Me encontraba en uno de esos sueños en los que la realidad se interpone en lo que tu mente crea…caminaba por una calle solitaria donde no había ni una persona deambulando, en la puerta de un negocio se encontraba escritas algunas palabras bastante ilegibles que muy a mi pesar termine descifrando _Al anochecer se encontraran cara a cara y uno de los dos terminara cayendo _¿a quién se referiría?, sentí que algo arrastrándose se acercaba, me gire y de repente tuve un revolver en mi mano derecha; apunte a la densa niebla, pronto aquellos ruidos dejaron de escucharse para luego sentir que alguien me agarraba de atrás y me tapaba la boca…

-no es fácil esto-se dijo para sí mismo, me di vuelta y cuando lo vi, quede sin aliento

-¿Vergil?-pregunte anonadada

-lamento todo esto… ¿Cómo podrías pensar que quiero lastimarte cuando le pedí a Eva que me dejara cuidarte?-

-sinceramente ya no se qué pensar, me pasan demasiadas cosas raras últimamente… ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?-

-estoy buscándote, descubrí el método de Wesker para entrar en tu mente…-

-¿entrar en mi mente?-pregunte histérica

-es una larga historia-

Quede totalmente asombrada de tener a uno de los sospechosos más importantes hasta el momento que quería matarme…frente a mi ¿Cómo podía confiar en él?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

-Esto es realmente sospechoso-

-¿sospechoso?-pregunto extrañado

-durante todo este tiempo me han dicho que querías matarme…-

No pudo evitar poner mala cara ante eso –ese era el plan…pero luego cambie de idea-

-mmm-dije entrecerrando los ojos, definitivamente no confiaba en él

-¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes?-su timbre de voz era más…áspero que el de Dante, era más delicado en algunos movimientos

-dime solo una cosa, ¿Quién fue a buscarme al instituto?-

-lo admito estuve involucrado en eso, pero con otras intenciones, si estabas haría lo imposible por sacarte viva-

¿Por qué será que mis dos hermanos me protegen tanto? …

Me quede en silencio nuevamente sopesando todas las posibilidades… ¿y si mentía? Que ocurría si intentaba algo cuando yo le dijera donde me encontraba…son muchas las cosas en contra que tiene…

-¿en qué piensas?-

-en algunas posibilidades-

-¿seguís pensando que te hare daño? Eres peor que Dante, es un gen…-parecía frustrado y me apiade de él, correría el riesgo

-está bien…confiare en ti…-entrecerré los ojos mirando el mismo rostro que veía siempre, nada más que su cabello lo tenía peinado delicadamente hacia atrás –no me defraudes-asintió y luego todo desapareció, ya no me encontraba en la sala, estaba recostada sobre mi cama.

-¿tu hermano te torturo?-pregunto Deán

-no…es lo que todos piensan…no faltara poco para que aparezca…espero que Dante lo entienda-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Vergil no es el malo, hay que acabar con los otros ¿acaso aun no te has dado cuenta?-había elevado un poco la voz, estaba histérica

Deán se acerco a mí, abrazándome e intentando tranquilizarme –creo que deberías comentárselo a Dante-susurro en mi oído –por otro lado, no confíes en el-

-ya lo hice-

-bueno, en todo caso debes tener cuidado, sabemos que Dante y Vergil no podrán vivir bajo el mismo techo-me sonreí ante la idea de verlos peleando todo el tiempo.

-¿se acerca el momento no?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a mi…-

-quizás si…o no eso depende de lo que te depare el destino-contesto

-siempre el destino…-

Se rio ante lo que dije, me deshice de su abrazo y lo mire incomoda –lo siento, pero…-

-te entiendo-se levanto y se fue de la habitación dejando la puerta entornada, ¿esto no podía ser peor?

Me desplome en la cama, mirando el techo; y como siempre nada interesante había en este.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta; estaba un poco aburrida de encontrarme allí sin obtener respuestas a todas las preguntas que mi mente formaba.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Dante…me miro con mala cara y eso me hizo pensar que Deán había abierto la boca, en cuanto lo viera lo mataría, no había duda.

-así que mi hermanito ahora es de confiar-dijo en mal tono

-yo…no estaría en un afirmativo al cien por ciento pero…no puedo hacer más que arriesgarme-

-¿te das cuenta no? Nosotros te queremos proteger y tu andas pavoneando por ahí intentado buscar tu propia muerte-

Esas inesperadas palabras hicieron que colmaran mi paciencia –trata de revertir lo que dijiste, tienes unos segundos-

-no lo voy a hacer, es lo que pienso y lo que tú nos das a entender-

-¡¿lo que yo les doy a entender?! Dante no entiendes nada de lo que pasa, y con eso yo no puedo hacer nada, durante todos los sueños que he tenido Wesker me ha dado más información de la que prefiere; pero no se da cuenta, él no sabe que yo puedo descifrar las cosas que me dicen enseguida, y tu-hice una pausa para ver como su semblante cambiaba –tu no entenderías nada de lo que a mí me pasa, y tampoco podría contarte todo lo que se…-

Ante eso se sorprendió y yo no pude reprimir el mío…

-así que…preferís que nadie te proteja-dijo bastante cortado

-de ser posible-

-ok…-

-¿antes paso algo?-le pregunte dejándolo pasmado, creo que ahora entendía a que me refería con eso de que me doy cuenta de muchas cosas

-sí, pero no tiene importancia-

Deje que se fuera, baje las escaleras y note que habían llegado Jill y Barry, algo me decía que había noticas.

-estábamos por llamarte-dijo Claire

-no hace falta-conteste con frialdad -¿Qué tienen?-

-no hay instalaciones, han decidido actuar en un edificio que no queda muy cubierto, pretenden mandar a Krauser...-dijo Chris

-¿a quién?-

-Jack Krauser, supuestamente murió hace unos dos años en un incidente, pero como a Wesker y Ada, lo revivieron -

-y a mi-corrigió Steve, Chris le dirigió una severa mirada y luego volvió a hablar

-creemos que las misiones han sido dadas por un nuevo virus, nosotros no sabemos dónde se encuentra el lugar de la misión; pero como siempre tenias razón al decir que los demonio habían salvado las muestras-concluyo con un gesto que no entendí…

-yo podría infiltrarme en aquel edificio e intentar entrar en la oficina de Wesker-

-ni lo sueñes Rose Sparda-dijo la voz de Dante detrás mío

-vamos Dante, no pasara nada, soy rápida y ágil-

-voy con ella Dante-dijo Deán, quede atónita ante esto; pero no me quedo otra que estar de acuerdo ya que Dante asintió…esto va mas allá de lo que me proponía.

Chris miro con odio a Dante y luego a Deán, yo por dentro me moría de la risa.

-bien, ¿Dónde debemos ir, Chris?-pregunto Deán sonriendo ante la cara de este

-deben ir a Australia, Sydney-

-al menos danos la calle, por arte de magia no llegaremos a Wesker-dijo este disgustado

-el edificio se encuentra en la calle Bridge Street, y para su suerte tienen el hotel Intercontinental Sydney, cuídense-

-gracias Chris-dijo Deán

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?... ¿conviene que estemos muy cerca del edificio?-en el último momento a mi me había agarrado pánico…esto no podía ser peor…

-se van en unas cuatro horas y…si, nadie los vera, es seguro-

-confiamos en ustedes chicos, queda plenamente en sus manos que nada se salga de control-dijo Barry, yo asentí

-hey Rose, ¿podemos hablar?-me pregunto Dante, yo lo seguí hasta la habitación contigua, cerró la puerta y se giro hacia mi –confío en ustedes, pero no en lo que anda alrededor, así que…toma, llévatelas-dijo entregándome sus armas

-no lo creo-

-hey escúchame, eres lo único que me queda…-

-¿y Vergil?-

-no quiero perderte ¿de acuerdo?-note como paso por alto mi pregunta y decidí dejarlo correr

-ok, pero no pasara nada-

-por las dudas-

No me quedo otra que ceder ¿Cuándo me voy a acostumbrar, que le importo más que a nada en este mundo? Saben la respuesta, nunca.

En mi habitación me encontré con Deán y una pregunta vino a mi mente

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-porque quieres acompañarme-

-oh eso, es simple; quiero tener un poco de acción-esa respuesta no me convencía; pero me calle

Comencé a acomodar todo, su presencia llegaba a molestarme un poco; pero mis motivos eran simples.

Aun faltaban dos horas, me recosté en la cama cuando Deán se fue…mis pensamientos se encontraban demasiado adentrados en una realidad a la que me enfrentaría en una horas, por un lado tenía un poco de miedo al no saber que me esperaba y por el otro…me sentía feliz de no ir sola y más por saber que era Deán quien venía conmigo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Uhm…si mal no recuerdo, explico porque pueden acceder a la mente de Rose…hace un tiempo que la escribí y ya no me acuerdo xD  
De todas formas, lo explico…a ver, ella se comunica con los espíritus, al Wesker estar "muerto" puede acceder a su mente tranquilamente y controlarla usando su pasado como escudo, Vergil accede de la misma forma pero no para lastimarla.  
Y……GRACIAS POR LEERLA!! . **


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Ya nos encontrábamos en el avión, esta vez el viaje seria más largo y eso era lo que más me molestaba, odiaba los viajes largos en avión, será por mi miedo a estos, aunque desde que Deán se entero de eso; me decía que no pasaría nada…eso no tranquilizaba mis nervios.

Tenía que soportar veintitrés horas de vuelo… ¿hay algo peor que eso?...si, mis sueños…

Creo que me quede dormida durante todo el viaje, ya que Deán me despertó cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

-dime que no he dicho nada-dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente consciente como para hablar

-bastante muda para mi asombro-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque al parecer si no te diste cuenta, es más peligroso cuando no sueñas nada que cuando lo haces, tú misma dijiste que sabias cosas que no contarías-

-¿me escuchaste?-pregunte bastante asombrada

-si-

-¿eso te resulta raro?-

-si… ¿_Wesker debe morir?-  
_

_-_¿Cómo?-

-solo dijiste eso-

Me quede mirándolo y sentí como el corazón se me subía a la garganta cuando el avión comenzó a descender.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Sydney Rose Bay, teníamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a Bridge Street, donde se encontraba nuestro objetivo…

Nos subimos a un taxi y en el recorrido me entere que Deán ya había estado alguna vez por aquí, me mostro mientras pasábamos por el puente, la Sydney Opera House y la historia de esta, se encontraba muy animado por encontrarse en la cuidad que nació…

Luego de unas cuatro horas llegamos al hotel InterContinental Sydney

-más de lo que esperaba-dije sin ánimo –me resulta tan raro que no haya pasado nada en el vuelo-

-¿acaso querías que pasara algo?-

-no…no sé, a veces un poco de acción no viene mal-dije apenas sonriendo. Me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca, y realmente ni yo misma se que estaba diciendo.

Hable con la chica que estaba detrás del escritorio para que nos diera una habitación…tuve que firmar la libreta y luego un botón nos llevo a la habitación, no me importaba si tenía que dormir en el sillón; pero junto a Deán no dormiría…

-gracias-dije pagándole al chico que nos había acompañado, no pudo demostrar su gratitud y solo asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la habitación era una de las mejores, tenía un balcón con una hermosa vista; pero me llamo la atención que hubiera dos camas, bueno al menos no tendría que dormir en el sillón…la habitación era bastante amplia, me gusto.

-Deán… ¿Cómo haremos las cosas?-pregunte, aun sentía pánico con el solo hecho de saber que tendríamos que entrar en el edificio…

-Chris me dio esto para que ocultes tu identidad-me entrego una peluca de color negro

-¿una peluca?-pregunte con cierta ironía

-dice que eso bastara…-

Era mejor que me callara si no llamaría a Chris; pero no para saludar…

Era de noche, el cielo estaba de un color raro, como si una terrible lluvia se acercara…tenía un mal presagio, presentía hostilidad en el aire y provenía de afuera…

-Dante me dejo sus armas-

-eso es peligroso-

-se usar un arma-discrepe

-solo decía que usarlo acá puede ser peligroso-me tense al percibir una onda negativa extenderse por toda la habitación, me sumí en una inconsciencia en la que el protagonista en mi mente era…Wesker

-sabes que no puedes actuar sin que vea lo que harás-

-pero no sabes realmente lo que **pienso** hacer-

-no…has bloqueado una parte de tu mente ¿Por qué aun me permites el paso?-

Me sonreí esperaba esa pregunta, mi silencio le molesto, me empujo contra la pared haciendo que me golpeara fuertemente la cabeza –no…quieras…saber…tengo mis motivos-

-tus motivos…deben ser interesantes ¿Quién averiguo donde estábamos?-

-tu gran enemigo Chris Redfield-al decir eso volví a la realidad, no sin antes sentir como maldecía a Chris…

-lo sabe-dije antes de desmayarme a Deán que me sostenía.

Wesker al entrar en mi mente me quitaba mucha energía, haciendo que me desmayara, puedo estar mucho tiempo en inconsciencia para reponerme completamente…quien desee tener mi vida, no sabe lo que pide.

Sydney era un lugar donde los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes, ningún vampiro podría estar aquí…y eso fue lo que más me extraño esa mañana.

Me desperté con mis acostumbrados dolores, eran las ocho de la mañana, ese era el día en el que tendríamos que actuar para poder conseguir la información necesaria.

Deán estaba bañándose, sentí una brisa fresca en la cara y cuando me di vuelta me encontré con alguien que creí muerto…

-¡Josh!-Josh era el vampiro que Dante supuestamente había matado…

-sé lo que estarás pensando-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿acaso Dante no te había matado por que eras un…?-

-hey hey, Dante tenía la intención de matarme; pero yo le comente algo que lo hizo cambiar de idea, no quería hacerte daño a ti y…tu amiguita rubia me quería exterminar-

-¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

-yo no puedo decírtelo, pregúntaselo a Dante-

Siempre lo mismo, Dante no me dirá nada -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-por lo que me entere, tienes intención de entrar al edificio principal de Umbrella-

-¿edificio principal?-

-tienen dos mas- eso sí que era una desagradable sorpresa…- si todo sale bien, los guiare hasta los otros dos-

-pero…¿y los demás?-

-ya le dije a Dante, si quieres terminar con Wesker y Umbrella, tendrán que confiar en mí-en ese momento salió Deán –buenos días-dijo cordialmente y luego me miro a mi –solo tienen que acceder por la puerta principal, y cuando les pregunten quienes son muéstrenles esto-me entrego dos credencial con nombres falsos y nuestras fotos encima de las originales, un detalle que debería arreglar si esto quería que saliera perfecto –los dejaran acceder a todos los lugares sin supervisión, cuídense de Wesker, tiene cámaras vigilando todo el lugar-diciendo esto desapareció, dejándome totalmente desconcertada con eso de las cámaras.

-ya se, tengo que darte una larga explicación-dije sin mirar a Deán

Me senté en el borde de la cama mirando las credenciales mientras ideaba un plan lógico y fácil, esto tenía que terminar rápido si se hacía bien…pero a este paso las cosas se complican cada día un poco más.

-Deán dentro de dos horas vamos a entrar al edificio, primero quiero explicarte como van a ser las cosas-

-te escucho… ¿está todo bien?-

-si…debemos ir a Umbrella con estas credenciales y cuando nos pregunten quienes somos mostrárselas…como habrás escuchado Wesker tiene cámaras por todos lados, tendremos que ser cuidadosos en los movimientos, Josh me dijo que hay dos edificios de Umbrella en otro lugar, este es el principal; si hacemos las cosas bien él nos llevara a los que faltan-

-¿es de confiar?-

-si Dante lo hace…-conteste mientras examinaba el piso –por otro lado los del equipo ya están enterados…-no pude seguir por que el celular me sonó

-hola Dante, ya me entere-

-le han comunicado a Chris que el desierto de Mojave ha sido infestada por una perdida…pero no es el T-Virus, Wesker consiguió Las Plagas, los habitantes de Mojave, están descontrolados; pero nos han dicho que si no actuamos rápido, puede extenderse hacia gran parte de Las Vegas y Palmdale-

-como dije esto no termina mas, gracias por la buena noticia, Dante ¿hay algo más que debería saber?-

-en cuanto tenga algo mas…te lo diré ¿están bien?-

-aun no hemos entrado en el edificio, hay que ver cuando lo logremos que pasa-

-ten cuidado-

-siempre salgo ilesa, Dante; yo diría que tu tengas cuidado que no te muerda ningún zombie dotado de inteligencia-comente con cierto sarcasmo que lo hizo reír, al menos algo lograba

-no te preocupes eso no va a pasar, pero deséaselo a Chris en cualquier caso…-

-si lo muerden no será mi problema…-

-intenta que Wesker no se dé el gusto de tenerte entre sus manos-

-lo intentare- corte sin esperar ninguna petición mas…sé que no pasaría nada

La vida seguía jugando con mi destino, no solo ahora tendría que preocuparme porque nada me pasara a mí, sino que también debería rezar por que ningún zombie dotado los atrapara…

-¿Qué paso ahora?-

-deben ir a Mojave porque al parecer accidentalmente se ha soltado un virus que se llama Las Plagas, no saben cómo llego a manos de Wesker-

-no me esperaba eso…-

-está tomando todas las medidas porque sabe que pronto se vendrá abajo-

-sabe por dónde atacar, en todo caso deberíamos poder terminar con esto antes que el termine con nosotros-

-tengo otro plan-dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-si es peligroso no voy a aprobarlo, debo protegerte-

-¡al diablo con eso! Deán escúchame, está en nuestras manos terminar con esto; si no quieres seguirme el carro vete, lo hare sola-

-no harás nada sola… ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-estuve pensando que sería mejor dejar de lado la búsqueda del lugar al que irán Ada y Krauser y buscar…algo mas-

-¿y qué sería algo más?-

-adentrarnos en el edificio, llegar al lugar donde tengan todos los inventos-

-estás loca-

-Deán, quiero correr el riesgo; debo saber si…-

-¿sí?-

-se que tarde o temprano tendré que entrar al infierno, ahí es donde esto terminara y donde Wesker caerá-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Ya era la hora, Deán tuvo que ceder a mi plan a pesar que seguía diciendo que estaba loca, el único problema era que los demonios lo sabrían…

-bien Rose, espero que no te equivoques-

-sé lo que hago, ya pase por esto-conteste con frialdad, me tenía un poco cansada con eso, se lo que hago por mas descabellada que sea la idea…

A pesar de ser de día el sol había desaparecido, últimamente los cambios climáticos son demasiado raros, o será que…

Cruzamos la calle y de la nada un coche apareció a una velocidad más rápido de lo que yo voy, casi me atropella pero Deán me agarro de la cintura tirándome hacia atrás –eso estuvo cerca… ¿no crees que deberíamos volver?-me pregunto

-no, esto es lo que hace que se ponga interesante…me quieren matar-me soltó y esta vez mire dos veces antes de cruzar.

Entramos en el edificio y rápidamente dos tipos de seguridad se nos acercaron, sin mediar palabras les mostramos las credenciales y nos dejaron pasar, yo no solo tenía la peluca, me había tomado la molestia de ponerme los anteojos de sol para que nadie reconociera mi rostro…algo que a Chris no se le ocurrió.

-¿por dónde vamos Rose?-susurro Deán

-subamos las escaleras y que nadie note lo que haces idiota-

Note que puso cara de disgusto; pero no podía creer que no entendiera lo importante que era esto.

Nos cruzamos con varias personas en el camino por la escalera que nos saludaban como si nos conocieran, yo era buena fingiendo pero a Deán le tuve que pegar varios codazos para que reaccionara.

Estábamos en el cuarto piso y había una oficina que decía, Wong,Ada, para mi desgracia estaba cerrada y justo en ese momento Wesker se hacía presente…

-por fin han llegado, vayan a mi oficina, solo acomoden ni piensen en tocar nada-

-ok-dije con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro

-¿te conozco?-pregunto tomándome el antebrazo cuando iba a pasar por su costado

-no creo, a usted no lo recuerdo-

Ladeo la cabeza para un costado y vi como sus ojos rojos destellaron tras sus anteojos negros –apúrense-dije soltándome y desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-se dio cuenta…está tramando algo-susurre –vamos, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo-dije agarrándole la mano a Deán y saliendo corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta el noveno piso, donde una puerta tenia escrito bien legible el nombre de Wesker…entramos, yo me puse a revisar por una lado y Deán por el otro, no encontrando nada…y para colmo apareció frente a mi…

-como me esperaba, Sparda ¿realmente creíste que pasarías desapercibida? Los demás no se habrán dado cuenta; pero yo no soy estúpido-

-cara a cara, ¿esto es lo que querías? Tenerme en frente y no en un sueño del que despertaba ilesa ¿verdad?-

-eres inteligente si te lo propones, y te tengo una buena noticia para que vuelvas a alegrarte-se acerco hasta mi oído y susurro –en el infierno siguen queriéndote; pero yo te quiero más…y no precisamente para eso, si no para matarte-trague saliva y mi respiración se acelero.

-mátame si te hace feliz, pero no saldrás vivito y coleando de esta, eso te lo firmo con mi propia sangre…-

-¿tu hermanito vendrá a vengarte?-pregunto divertido

-puede que no solo Dante me vengue…-

-¿Chris también?-

-hay alguien más que sabe donde tienes tus inventos…y con respecto a eso ¿Cómo conseguiste Las Plagas?-me tiro contra el armario más cercano, Deán no pudo acercarse ya que habían dos tipos sosteniéndolo -¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-

-¿Quién mas sabe?-

-¿Te has olvidado de Vergil?-me sonreí secamente –el quiere tu cabeza como tantos otros, y esta de mi lado...-

-no te pases de lista, tu muerte se aproxima-

-la espero ansiosa-un puntazo realmente peor que todos los que había tenido hizo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos, perdiéndome en la inconsciencia…por un momento creí saber lo que pasaba, pero luego entendí que era todo lo contrario…logro hacerlo.

-Wesker…esto no termino, lo has logrado y esto recién empieza para ti…-alguien me levanto, sentí como el viento me golpeaba la cara y la voz de Deán haciéndole preguntas a alguien.

-sé lo que le paso, no te preocupes ya despertara-

No sé cómo, no estaba despierta; pero tampoco estaba inconsciente…

Un sueño de mi pasado hizo que notara algo que antes no…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte, no sabía dónde me encontraba, sentía frio…

-Milla estamos en el laboratorio mira-sentí que decía Tomás, me vi en ese momento, hace siete años cuando la muerte de Sam me derrumbo, vi que aun Tomás estaba vivo y también vi que había una persona escondiéndose detrás de los tubos donde había algunos experimentos, me acerque sigilosamente para ver de quien se trataba…

-¡Josh!-dije en un grito ahogado que no salió, mi asombro era demasiado grande, él me conocía…quizás sepa algo más acerca de esto… ¿Dónde queda este laboratorio?, comencé a buscar desesperadamente por toda la calle para encontrar en que calle estábamos, recorrí un corto camino cuando encontré el cartel que señalaba en la calle que estaba Station Street, algún día tendría que volver allí…

Todo se me torno negro, un mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera…en un pozo sin fin.

Me desperté sobresaltada, sentándome de golpe en la cama.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto una voz que no reconocí hasta después de un momento

-¿Vergil?-me di vuelta y allí lo vi sentado en la silla mirándome con preocupación

-si Rose sí, estoy acá… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que te paso?-

-solo recuerdo un puntazo que cegó mi vista y me sumí en una inconsciencia…-

-el idiota de Wesker ha hecho que…-

-saque mi demonio ¿verdad?-aquello sonaba como una verdad que nunca vi tan cerca

-así es-comento Deán

-¿cómo escapamos?-

-espere el momento adecuado y me convertí…un momento después llego Vergil, mientras él los distraía yo te recogí y salimos…-comento

-Gracias Deán-dije sonriéndole –me sigue doliendo…-

-va a tardar…te quita un pedazo de alma…y no es muy delicado que digamos-comento Vergil mirando por la ventana –por cierto tu amigo Josh me dijo dónde estabas, creo que deberías agradecérselo ¿Por qué estaban allí?-

-porque el equipo de S.T.A.R.S. nos mando a buscar una cosa…aunque yo cambie el plan, ahora no pudimos hacer nada-

-incendie el lugar ese, hubo unos cuantos muertos, pero escuche la risa de Wesker y cuando mire vi como salía corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana-comento Vergil secamente

-y así es este triste y oscuro final, Wesker sigue arruinando la humanidad y yo termino encerrada en el infierno que el creo para mi…-hice una pausa mirando con la vista extraviada la pared y luego agregue con sarcasmo-no podría haber pedido nada mejor-un suspiro de disgusto por parte de Vergil hizo que clavara mis ojos en el –sin embargo, ustedes dos me ayudaran…¡Josh!-grite, los dos presentes se sobresaltaron ante mi inesperado grito y luego una figura apareció en la sala, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro –he averiguado algo y creo que me debes una explicación-

-¿con respecto a qué?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-el día que Tomás y yo nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio tú estabas allí…¿nos protegías?-

-solo intentaba vigilarte de cerca ya que en ese momento me resultaba difícil no perderte de vista, eras demasiado rápida para tomar decisiones y perdía el hilo que te unía con el infierno-

-¿Qué me unía con el infierno?-

-vamos, desde siempre te quieren allí-comento con cierto rencor

-ok…gracias por protegerme en esos momentos, supongo que no hubieras dejado que me matara…-

-aunque lo intestaste… no, no te hubiera dejado-

-¿intestaste matarte?-preguntaron a la vez Deán y Vergil

-es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de hablar-dije malhumorada

Comprendieron porque me encontraba de mal humor y dejaron de acosarme con preguntas ilógicas, me sumí en mis pensamientos.

-esto del incendio estuvo de mas Vergil-dijo Josh

-no lo creo, si así podía ahuyentar a ese desgraciado-contesto con frialdad

-¿Rose?-pregunto Josh, sacándome de mi mente…

-¿sí?-

-llegaron a Mojave, Dante pregunto por ti…no le dije lo que paso-

-gracias, luego tendré tiempo para contarle…si no me matan-

-no sería una mala idea, así dejas de decir tantas pavadas-dijo Vergil fuera de sí –si vuelvo a escucharte decir de nuevo que alguien te va a matar, seré yo quien lo haga-

-ok…-

Quedamos todos en silencio, hasta que Josh hablo nuevamente

-si me precisas…llámame Rose-dijo

-de acuerdo-

Cuando desapareció me desplome en la cama y me quede mirando el techo…este había sido el peor día de mi existencia…aunque pensándolo mejor, todos los días de mi vida eran los peores.

-así que mi hermanito está en una misión con los S.T.A.R.S-su voz era de cierto rencor

-hubo un accidente y se escapo el virus de Las Plagas, la gente…no tiene uso de sus propios actos, son mandados por un líder: cuando ese virus llega a eclosionar en alguien que tiene poder, se convierte en el jefe, y sus subordinados lo siguen…en este caso no sé quién es el jefe-

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Deán

-lo leí en los archivos de León Kennedy en la computadora, hubo un caso similar hace unos meses, supuestamente la muestra…-en ese momento recordé lo que me faltaba, la muestra se la llevo Ada Wong, ella estaba desaparecida…todo encaja ahora

-¿la muestra qué?-pregunto Vergil -¡hey Rose!-me sacudió al ver que no reaccionaba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-perdón…la muestra se la llevo Ada Wong, hace ya unos meses que está desaparecida, Wesker la había mandado por aquella muestra, al parecer en ese momento Ada trabajaba para alguien más, el virus desapareció y el único sospechoso es Wesker 

y…quien sabe que pudo haber hecho con Ada- seguía colgada en la mirada de Vergil que a pesar con el parecido a Dante, este tenía una mirada más severa.

Lo que durante hace unos años era malo, ahora se volvió en mi protector; pero hay algo que sigue sin encajar en todo esto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, deje tres capítulos porque soy buena y no quiero que pierdas tu concentración en la escuela xD mañana nuevos capítulos.**

**Saludos!**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Durante toda la noche no pude salir de mi mente, siempre tenía un motivo u otro para ponerme a pensar en algo; pero ahora lo que más me preocupaba era donde había ido a parar Wesker.

Las siguientes noches fueron insoportables, una y otra vez cuando cerraba los ojos, escenas distorsionadas venían a mi mente, monstruos deformados se me acercaban mientras emitían extraños ruidos, recuerdo que salía corriendo, era una carrera sin fin ya que nunca encontraba la meta.  
Me despertaba por las madrugadas con un grito ahogado…Vergil y Deán me preguntaban, pero no quería contarles nada; sin embargo, Deán nunca perdía la posibilidad de acosarme con las preguntas que temía responder, aquellas preguntas en las que me encontraba atrapada porque no les encontraba una respuesta lógica y coherente…por primera vez mi temor lo tenía delante de los ojos, para acabar con esto tendría que acceder al infierno, algo que sería un poco incomodo para Dante…solo yo tendría que entrar a aquel lugar.

Por otro lado el equipo S.T.A.R.S había encontrado restos del virus enterrado, algo sumamente peligroso si se expiraba, León los había acompañado él sabía perfectamente cómo acabar con esto; pero luego se dio cuenta que era mucho peor que aquella vez…

-¿no sería mejor separarse?-pregunto Chris

-están sueltos por todos lados, no todos tenemos armamento como para enfrentarnos a esa horda de cerebritos-comento León

-León lo siento pero en esta ocasión mando yo, así que nos separaremos…-

-yo puedo ir solo-dijo Dante

-como quieras-contesto de mal modo Chris –ahora León ve con mi hermana yo iré con Steve, y Rebecca con Barry-

-de acuerdo-

-Dante, no tienes armas; se las dejaste a Rose-dijo Claire bastante preocupada

-manejo mejor la espada, no hace falta que muestres que te preocupo Claire, ve y trata de mantenerte a salvo-la chica un poco dolida asintió y luego dijo

-no me dejo vencer fácil Dante, soy fuerte; tuve el valor de ir a buscar a mi hermano, una pequeña batalla no me hará nada-se dio la vuelta para reunirse con León dejando a Dante con una media sonrisa en el rostro, aquello lo había pillado desprevenido.

-Bien, tendremos un punto donde reunirnos; miren el rastreador cada uno tiene un GPS, será más fácil-Chris hizo una pausa y luego pregunto -¿tienen el comunicador?-Asintieron todos –de acuerdo…suerte-dijo mirando a Dante y luego a su hermana

Comenzaron a separarse, Chris ya había recorrido un buen trecho de camino y se encontró con un grupo de personas que estaban reunidas alrededor de un objeto de color sangre, había alguien hablando…

-Estamos reunidos, porque nos han informado que un grupo de desconocidos ha llegado ayer, un grupo son policías; solo hay uno que me preocupa y quiero que se ocupen de él, el color de su cabello es blanco, lo reconocerán fácilmente, nadie tiene que irrumpir en nuestra secta-  
Todos gritaron a la vez un ¡SI! Y luego el jefe volvió a hablar

-silencio, quiero grupos divididos, si es necesario llamen a los demás, no dejen que esos extraños logren entrar, mantengan la muestra protegida, es lo único que nos quedo luego de aquel incidente, vamos comiencen-

Todos empezaron a separarse, el jefe se fue hacia una puerta y luego desapareció…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto Steve asombrado

-shh idiota, no tienen que saber que estamos aquí, nos buscan por si no escuchaste-dijo Chris en un susurro severo

Las personas del lugar se percataron del extraño cuchicheo, habían perdido algunos sentidos pero el de los oídos era uno de los que más había aumentado.

-Rose tiene que volver a Inglaterra-dijo de repente Steve en casi un grito

-¿Qué?-

-allí encontrara la forma de acabar con esto…-

Chris no salía de su asombro y para colmo aquellas cosas se les acercaban cada vez más…

-Genial, me encuentro en un desierto, con miles de cerebritos que quieren acabar con la humanidad y encima estoy solo…esto no podría ser mejor-

-hey Dante, no te pongas tan sentimental-dijo una voz familiar a su lado

-¿Qué haces ahora aquí Josh?-pregunto malhumorado

-tu hermano esta con Rose-dijo sonriendo –la chica…-

-¿la chica qué?-

-bueno Rose…ha…conseguido sacar su demonio…-

-¿una noticia peor?-cerro los ojos unos minutos porque ya sabía lo que había pasado –no me diga que entro al edificio y cambio de planes-  
Josh asintió mirando hacia otro lado

-cuando la vea la voy a matar-

-quedo un poco traumada, no para de tener sueños distorsionados, la acosan algunas cosas de su pasado, su mente en este momento es su peor enemiga y no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera Vergil sabe qué hacer-

-ese nunca sabe que hacer…-

-no es hora para una pelea Dante, tu hermana está en peligro-

-tengo que terminar con esto-

-¿Qué te importa más, tu hermana o encontrar el virus? Deja que los demás se encarguen…-en ese momento Josh no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los interrumpió un grupo de personas

-es él, nuestro jefe hablo de ti muchacho-dijo quien estaba delante del pequeño grupo

-vete Josh-

-déjame, de repente me siento sediento-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro

En menos de cuatro minutos aquellas personas, si así se podían llamar a esas cosas estaban desangradas y decapitadas…

-de acuerdo, las cosas se han salido un poco de control-dijo Josh limpiándose la boca

-bastante, así que me buscan a mi…-

-no solo a ti, a Steve también; al perecer el chico aun tiene restos del T-Alexia en su interior, no tardara en despertar-

-genial tenemos un pequeño monstruito en la casa…-dijo Dante desanimado –dale algunas instrucciones a Vergil; tiene que hacer entrar en razón a Rose…Deán la puede contener, pero has que reaccione-

-ok…cuidado con Steve y…bueno, estas cosas…-

-estaré bien Josh, solo preocúpate por mi hermana…-

-ah me olvidaba, sabe que estuve con ella el día aquel cuando entro con Tomás al laboratorio, me vio cuando su mente la mando al pasado…quiere saber la verdad…-

-siempre quiere la verdad, no es nada tonta; sabe cuando le mienten, dile, no pierdo nada…-

Josh desapareció en un pestañeo y Dante quedo como carne fresca para aquellas cosas que ahora le daban caza…pero el solo hecho de enterarse que Steve era una pequeña bomba de tiempo…hacia que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a Claire…

De acuerdo, mi mente intenta mostrarme algo que en momentos como este no me doy cuenta; pero…si en verdad mi mente en este momento es mi peor enemiga como le dijo Josh a Deán por la mañana, ¿Qué hare? Estoy dejando que me consuma la muerte como aquella vez, he quedado un tanto traumada…solo yo puedo salir del agujero negro en el que me han metido.

-Vergil…trata de ser…-

-sé lo que tengo que hacer-

Yo estaba en un debate emocional, no encontraba la salida y eso era lo que me tenía tan…

-hey Rose…Dante está siendo perseguido por una horda de zombies dotados y el equipo corre riesgo con Steve al lado, ya que aún le queda restos del T-Alexia en el cuerpo-

Escuchaba la voz de Vergil; pero no podía contestarle ¿Qué demonios me paso? Al menos la vista la había recuperado y podía verme en el espejo que estaba al lado de la cama…el decrepito estado en el que me encontraba; debo salir como pueda de esto, sería bueno decirle a Vergil que siguiera incentivando mis sentidos de protección hacia Dante.

-Sigue sin reaccionar-dijo Vergil a alguien que no era Deán

-déjame a mi-sentí una mano en mi espalda, me estremecí al tacto, luego su gélido aliento golpeo en mi oído –Rose…tu hermano está en peligro, si sigues sin reaccionar terminara todo mal, debes salir de esa oscuridad; vamos Rose-sus labios recorrieron mi garganta y mi instinto hizo que lo apartara inconscientemente sin mucho éxito -¿estás acá?-pregunto susurrando en mi oído.

-gracias-musité

-alguna manera había de hacerte volver…no quería amenazarte con eso…-

-no hay problema…al menos hiciste que volviera-me beso la mejilla y luego se alejo, yo cerré los ojos antes de mirar a los otros dos, que aun no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿A Dante le están dando caza un grupo de zombies cerebritos?-pregunte

-si…Wesker está detrás de todo esto, al parecer se ha permitido olvidarse un momento de ti-comento Vergil

-debo volver al lugar en el que desencadeno esto-

-no aún Rose, tienes que terminar lo más importante-dijo Josh

-¿Qué cosa?-

-hay que ir al Desierto de Mojave-dijo Deán con tono sombrío

En ese momento hubiera preferido seguir sumida en mi inconsciencia antes de saber esto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Esto comenzaba a escaparse de mis manos, sabía que todo había ido demasiado lejos.

Josh había propuesto de llevarme él, ya que su velocidad superaba a un avión; pero Deán se negó…y ni hablar de Vergil.

-¿estás loco? ¿Sabes el peligro que corre ahora?-pregunto Vergil –está en pleno proceso aun su demonio interior, debe saber dominarlo, no es como nosotros; podrían herirla fácilmente en un momento como este y matarla…-

-solo era algo que se me ocurrió-dijo encogiéndose de hombros –pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará…?-en ese momento interrumpí yo, ya que un puntazo en la cabeza hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-pregunto Deán

-son ellos…vienen por mi-aun seguía con las manos en mi cabeza; pero sentí la presencia de los demonios a mi alrededor, abrí un poco los ojos viendo como Deán y Vergil peleaban contra estos…me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada, pero unas gélidas manos me sacaron de mis pensamientos…

-ven Rose…es un buen momento para sacarte de aquí…llegaremos a Mojave en unos minutos-susurro en mi oído –mantén los ojos cerrados-rápidamente comencé a sentir el viento golpear en mi rostro de una forma salvaje, me anime a echar un vistazo y casi me descompongo…

-Te van a matar-dije en voz baja

-puede ser…pero solo tú puedes terminar con esto -

-están detrás nuestro-

-lo sé, pero no podrán atacarnos, saben lo que soy y no lo intentarían-

-¿hay algo para ti de todo esto, o solo lo haces por mi?-

-me ofendes…-hizo una pausa y luego suspiro –en realidad, el día aquel que estaba detrás del tubo vigilándote lo hice porque me enviaron-hizo una larga pausa y me impaciente

-¿Quién te envió?-

-Vergil…en ese momento lo odiaba yo, contra mi voluntad me obligo entrar al infierno para darme aquella misión hasta que el lograra salir; mi plan se vio perdido cuando decidí mostrarme aquella noche en la que te quedaste sola…en ese momento por mi mente pasaban miles de cosas, si algún demonio entraba y yo aparecía de improvisto tendría que darte más explicaciones de las deseadas, entonces opte por mostrarme; estuve a punto de perderte de vista cuando Dante quiso matarme, y en ese momento fue cuando le dije de que venía todo esto, quede paralizado cuando supe que habías decidido ir a donde Jill se encontraba…cuando te vi herida…creo que fue peor-dejo de hablar y me miro un momento, yo tenía mis ojos clavados en los suyos, mi rostro mostraba entre sorpresa y confusión, se sonrió al verme y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿Vergil nunca me quiso matar?-

-eso no puedo respondértelo con exactitud, una de mis teorías es que se unió a los que querían exterminarte para sacarles información…quizás esté equivocado, nunca escuche su versión de la historia…-

-y a pesar que Vergil ya volvió tú sigues…protegiéndome-

-todos te protegen-contesto regio

-eso es cierto, pero tu…me has salvado de muchas cosas que yo no me he dado cuenta…-  
Suspiro y luego volvió a mirarme –será porque me gustas-volvió a mirar al frente y durante el resto del camino ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada.

Nos encontrábamos en un prado, ahí era imposible no ver las pequeñas sombras que estaban a nuestro alrededor, en ese momento note que Josh se tenso y susurro.

-estamos acorralados-

-¿eso no es bueno o sí?-

-depende de cómo quieras verlo…si tu vida corre peligro porque eres perseguida por demonios…no, no es bueno…-

Unos cuantos demonios aparecieron rodeándonos…una idea llego rápidamente a mi

-que agradable volver a verte pequeña babosa…no creo que esta vez tengas ninguna ventana para poder huir-

-pero si tengo piernas idiotas y…-

-cállate ya-ordeno la voz grave que me había amenazado en el instituto  
Josh me bajo suavemente, porque sintió la tensión de mi cuerpo -¿y qué pasaría si no lo hago?-  
Se rio de una forma desagradable y luego clavo sus ojos nuevamente en mi –no lo hagas mas difícil, entrégate- ordeno

-de acuerdo, lo hare- hice una pausa para ver las caras de asombro de estos…hasta Josh me miro asombrado

-¿no lo harás así de fácil verdad?-

-sinceramente no-yo no estaba entrenada en peleas; pero en ese momento mi cuerpo actuó solo, comencé por detenerlos haciendo que cayeran al piso, aunque para mi desgracia aparecieron en otro lado…

-¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, neófita?-

Eso colmo mi paciencia, los ya conocidos puntazos comenzaron a sentirse por todo mi cuerpo y el peor que sentí durante todo este tiempo fue en el corazón…

Deje de lado mi apariencia humana, para convertirme en algo…que ni yo misma reconocería…

-un ángel en pleno proceso…interesante, eres tan fácil muchachita-

-Demetri, creo que deberíamos dejarlo…Wesker nos precisa-dijo uno de los encapuchados

-de acuerdo, pero esto no termino; no nos gustan los ángeles…-diciendo esto todos los demonios que nos rodeaban desaparecieron

Volví a mi forma humana, aún no sé cómo y caí sobre mis rodillas

-¿te encuentras bien Rose?-pregunto Josh acercándose a mi

-nunca estuve mejor-la adrenalina corría por mis venas, me encontraba totalmente exaltada; en ese momento me hubiera gustado verme, pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con que no les gustan los ángeles?

-será mejor que sigamos con el camino a ver que le paso a Wesker-La voz de Josh me saco de mis pensamientos

-oh si…-respondí sin mirarlo, no me olvidaba lo que me había dicho hacia unos minutos antes de que todo esto sucediera.

Tuve que ceder a que me llevara ya que nuestra velocidad no era la misma.

Quedaba un corto camino desde aquel prado, hasta el Mojave, y apuesto a que Vergil no tardaría mucho en localizarme…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a Mojave, algunos extraños sonidos que no eran ni de animales ni humanos…normales, provenían de algún lugar…lo que menos iríamos a imaginar que estaban detrás de nosotros, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres; esto comenzaba a asustarme, las mujeres iban armadas con cuchillo y una maléfica sonrisa y los hombre estaban armados con escopetas de caza…

-muy bien chicos…han encontrado a unos intrépidos muchachitos ¿Quién los mando?-

-perdone pero yo tengo más de ciento cinco años…-dijo Josh con cierto sarcasmo, no pude reprimir una media sonrisa…

-muy buen chiste…pero no han respondido mi pregunta-

-¿y quién es usted?-un deje de histeria en mi voz hiso que Josh me mirara extrañado, no podía explicarle que cuando estaba en situaciones como esta, me ponía bastante loca…

-soy el líder de esta pequeña manada de subordinados, aunque claro esta no falta mucho para que extienda el virus mundialmente y todo el mundo obedezca mis órdenes ¿Qué te parece si me contestas?-

-eso no será posible-

-agárrenlos-aquellas cosas se nos vinieron encima en una santiamén y nos tomaron por las muñecas, Josh y yo nos miramos y a mí se me formo una sonrisa, este me correspondió ya que entendió cual era mi idea.

-de acuerdo ¿esto es todo lo que puede hacer?-pregunte

-no solo esto muchachita, te inyectaremos algo…ustedes serán nuestros conejillos de indias para el próximo proyecto… ¿te parece bien?-

-en realidad yo tenía algo mejor para ustedes-nuevamente un ciego puntazo en el corazón hizo que cambiara mi forma, llevando a aquellas personas lejos de mi…creo que les saque la cabeza.

Ataque a los que quedaban y Josh estaba haciéndole un jueguito a aquel tipo que no entendí, pero en ese momento Josh recibió un balazo en el estomago y cuando me gire me paralice…

-vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-la fría voz de Wesker resonó en mis oídos

-Wesker con eso no matas a un vampiro-dijo riendo Josh

-solo no quería que mates a esto, aun me sirve-note que los colmillos de Josh estaban solo a centímetros del cuello del tipo ese y Wesker me agarro por detrás apuntándome con el arma en la sien

-¿no te importaría que le vuele los sesos verdad?-pregunto cínicamente, todo fue demasiado rápido, vi como Josh desgarraba el lado derecho de la garganta del _"jefe"_ y sentí el disparo de Wesker alojarse en mi lóbulo frontal...

Ataque a Wesker de una forma salvaje, Josh estaba sorprendido por lo que hice y ni yo misma esperaba esa reacción de mi parte; con todo el asco que pude haber juntado lo acorrale contra un camión y empecé a estrangularlo…pero comenzó a susurrar cosas que me hicieron dudar…siempre tan débil…

-los ángeles no matan Rose-dijo con una sonrisa al ver mi debilidad –si no quieres perder a Chris te diría que vayas, Steve ha explotado-

-¿para qué me dices esto? Sé que es todo una farsa para que vaya y te deje con vida…- en ese momento me calle porque Claire y León habían llegado corriendo y quedaron paralizados al verme.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-una tercera persona había llegado y no me había percatado, aun tenia a Wesker en medio estrangulamiento, trague saliva y me decidí a apartar la vista de los ojos de Wesker, Dante me miraba a mí y a Wesker; en ese momento vi mi reflejo en los ojos de Dante, cerré los ojos y mande a Wesker lo más lejos posible de mi lado, me desplome en el suelo volviendo a mi forma humana…

-soy débil Dante, podría haberlo matado…-este ya había desaparecido

-no creo que sea débil la palabra…aun conservas el alma, él ya no la tiene-me abrazo y yo comencé a sollozar sobre su hombro

-Dante, Steve ha…reaccionado a la muestra que Alexia le inyecto-dijo Josh haciendo una pausa mientras me miraba –Chris está gravemente herido…-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Claire desesperada -¿Steve? Pero si no quedaba nada del virus en su cuerpo-

-al parecer lo dejaron como B.O.W y nadie sabía de esto…-dijo mirando a Claire

-Dante, por favor haz algo-dijo la chica corriendo hacia él –no puedo perderlo a Chris-

Yo sabía cómo se sentía al respecto Dante cuando Claire le dirigía la palabra y más de esta forma tan…suplicante

-de acuerdo…quédense acá-

-ni lo sueñes hermanito, iré contigo-

-todos irán-ordeno León

A unos metros visualice el cuerpo de Chris y una gran herida en varias partes de su cuerpo, tome más velocidad y llegue a su lado antes que nadie, agarre el comunicador y llame a Rebecca ya que era la única capacitada para saber el estado de Chris, yo solo le revise el pulso y estaba muy débil…solo me faltaba eso, quedaría con culpa aunque no hubiera sido la causante de su _muerte._

En ese momento sentí unas fuertes pisadas y luego una mano me empujaba por el aire…Steve

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Me obstruía el paso del aire y note una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, si antes no me caía bien ahora lo odiaba.

-¡Steve!-grito Claire, Dante la detuvo para que no avanzara mas

-no podrás…matarme…aunque quieras Steve-

Comenzó a estrangularme más y más, en ese momento desee que Josh le desgarrara el cuello pero Claire me odiaría de por vida…ya convertirme no me resultaba tan doloroso; pero mi exagerada luz cegaba a cualquier monstruo; al menos eso hizo que me soltara…

Claire me odiaría de una forma u otra ya que tenía que matarlo, pero en ese momento…un hoyo oscuro se abrió en el piso haciendo que el Steve mutado cayera…solo significa una cosa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Dante sorprendido, yo me encontraba en el piso alrededor del agujero que aun estaba abierto –Rose no pensaras…-

-no por ahora, pero lo tendré que hacer tarde o temprano-dije tocando el borde con un anhelo increíble por entrar…se cerro de golpe

-¿Qué se hace con este lugar?-pregunte con la mirada perdida

-desaparecerlo-contesto León, me acerque a Chris que aun estaba tirado en la arena, estaba bastante pálido; agarre violentamente el comunicador

-¡¿Rebecca donde demonios estas?! Chris esta cada vez más pálido-

-perdona Rose…tuvimos un inconveniente, estamos en camino-

-¿Cuánto van a tardar? porque…-no quería decirlo pero Chris estaba muriendo

-no le pasara nada Rose, no te preocupes-

-cuento con eso-fue lo último que dije, es que…a pesar de todo Chris no era tan insoportable

Claire se acerco cuando Dante la soltó, note una par de miradas de costado por parte de León…

-vamos Chris, no me puedes dejar, por favor; tú no, eres lo único que me queda-decía mientras acariciaba su cabello, una angustia inundo mi pecho…entiendo por lo que ella pasa, la falta de sus padres hace que el único apoyo sea su hermano, algo que yo tengo y no valoro…no lo trato como debería.

Mientras mis pensamientos paseaban de un lado a otro Rebecca y Barry llegaron corriendo hasta donde Claire y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde-dijo Barry mirando el estado de Chris

Me acerque a Josh, él sería el único que podría salvarlo ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? –Josh por favor, llévalo a un hospital lo antes posible, se que puedes hacerlo-

-¿pero ustedes?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos de una forma que me hizo estremecer

-nosotros tenemos que hacer muchas cosas aquí, sálvalo-

-de acuerdo, tranquilízate-me abrazo y luego susurro–cuídate-

-solo preocúpate por Chris-asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de Chris ya no estaba allí, la seguridad en ese momento me rodeo, confiaba en Josh.

-¿Qué nos queda?-pregunto Rebecca

-encontrar la muestra que…-no pude terminar ya que una fría risa sonó a mis espaldas

-¿te refieres a esta muestra?-pregunto Wesker sonriendo ante mis desconcierto

-¿Cómo?-

-es fácil, ustedes me dejan todo servido ¿acaso no te dije que sola te guiarías a mi? Lo haces en cada acción, tontita-

-Wesker, estas comenzando a sacar lo peor de mi-

-llegado el momento tendré el placer de luchar contra ti, gracias por acabar con ese idiota por mí, ahora solo…ocúpense de un pequeño regalo que les he dejado-

-¡Wesker serás!-grite, pero en ese momento ya había desaparecido -¡maldición! lo odio-

-cálmate Rose, no es bueno para…-

-al diablo con eso, seré lo que tenga que ser, no me apiadare mas de asesinos luego de esto, Dante lo siento pero entrare al infierno…-

-¿sola?-pregunto alguien detrás mío con voz suave

-Vergil-dije dándome vuelta –si sola-para mi asombro Deán lo acompañaba -¿Cómo llegaron si se puede saber?-

-por un desvió aéreo…los tripulante han sido infestados por el nuevo virus…y no es nada agradable-comento Deán

-genial, lo único que me faltaba…¿a eso se refería Wesker con "un pequeño regalo"?-esto es algo que nunca terminara…

-al parecer no solo tendremos movida de zombies-dijo Dante sonriendo al ver que se nos unían unos cuantos demonios

-de acuerdo, ahora sí que se pone mejor y mejor-dije al vernos acorralados por zombies y demonios…

Vergil me alcanzo las pistolas, debe haber revisado todo…le pase una a Dante, yo aun guardaba la que me había dado hace unos meses atrás…de pronto en todo ese griterío me di cuenta que habían pasado **nueve meses **tiempo exacto en el que los bebes, al menos humanos, y tiempo exacto para que un nuevo rey demoniaco salga a la luz…esto es peor de lo que me había imaginado.

No había notado que Claire estaba a punto de ser mordida por un zombie, hasta que reaccione y con un certero tiro en la cabeza cayo al costado -¡gracias!-dijo Claire, le respondí con una media sonrisa.

Tras que las cosas iban mal, se sumaba algo nuevo…ahora con más motivos Dante no me dejaría entrar al infierno, debería no abrir la boca.

-¡Hey Dante cuidado!-le grite al ver que tenía un zombie detrás de él, los demonios me rodearon una vez más como en aquel sueño, donde llamaba a Deán; los demonios contra el Ángel en proceso, sonaba raro que lo dijera de esa forma pero era así…

-sabes algo pequeña Sparda…no nos gustan los ángeles, y aunque eres guapa…no podemos dejarte con vida-nuevamente Demetri se encontraba allí, con esa sonrisa en sus labios que tanto odiaba, me tumbaron de un golpe en la espalda dejándome casi inconsciente y en ese momento supe quien era él

-así que tu eres el demonio que nació durante estos nueve meses…interesante-dije mientras me levantaba

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-puedo ser lo que soy, pero cuento con algo que nadie sabe…un pequeño secreto que ahora…ustedes sabrán, porque acabare con sus miserable vidas, cuento con una pequeña dotación mental, me doy cuenta rápidamente de las cosas y si eso no sucede tarde o temprano lo averiguo, ustedes me han sido de mucha ayuda este último tiempo; pero ya no los necesito- aun sentía que seguían peleando pero la espesa capa negra no me dejaba ver nada, aparte en ese momento me encontraba siendo otra persona…¿tendría personalidad múltiple? O… ¿aflora mi lado asesino? En ese momento de inconsciencia mi cuerpo actuó solo, degollando a Demetri…tenía un cuchillo cruzado por mi falda donde ponía la mágnum, pero sabía que aquello al demonio no le hacía nada…

-¿eso es todo lo que intentaras?, sabes que así no mueren los demonios-hablo otro, mientras Demetri se recuperaba de lo que le hice

En ese momento una llamarada hizo que retrocediera de un salto, cayendo pero no al piso, en los brazos de alguien, el humo estaba afectando mi respiración, la contuve hasta que me sacaron de allí. Comencé a toser por el humo que había inhalado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto la voz suave que reconocería en un instante como la de Josh

-bi…bien-dije aun tosiendo -¿y…y C…Chris?-

-está bien, demasiadas preguntas acerca de lo que paso, no me pude zafar de responderlas-

-¿los ahuyentaste?-

-si…pero van a volver, toma tu cuchillo, te será útil para otras cosas pero no para ellos-

-lo sabía, solo quería…vengarme – dije guardándolo

- ¿vengarte? –

- es una larga teoría… -Se sonrió y luego vi que se acercaban los demás

Cerré los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad que me acosaba, comenzaba a sentir miedo; a pesar de saber que tenía a un montón de protectores…el miedo de sentir que me persiguen, vaya donde vaya, saben dónde estoy, saben dónde encontrarme y saben cuál será mi siguiente paso, lo esperan sonrientes; porque saben que fracasare…o quizás no.

Note que la vida me ha dado muchas oportunidades para terminar con esto, solo que…no las estoy sabiendo aprovechar, no doy el paso correcto para acabar de una vez por todas con esto que está pasando…el problema es que se me acabaron las respuestas…quieren destruir todo lo que quiero, y esta vez no lo permitiré.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Rose?-pregunto Barry

-los demonios me…arrinconaron-

-lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada de todo esto-dijo Claire

-Claire, este donde este los demonios me van a seguir, así que nada es _"mejor"_ en este momento-mi voz le demostró que no estaba de humor como para escuchar ideas ilógicas como esa…

Todos se quedaron callados…cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos, y yo…debatiéndome en entrar o no al lugar de mis pesadillas, estaba claro que tendría que hacerlo si quería terminar con esto, pero por otro lado; el miedo consumía las pocas esperanza que albergaba hasta unos momentos.

Por primera vez quede perdida en un laberinto de preguntas sin respuestas

_El miedo abre a la mente la oscuridad que el alma no deja entrar, en algunas ocasiones deciden no ver lo que puede pasar o mejor dicho no quieren ver lo que va a pasar, se cierran a la única verdad que les da su mente, y en ese momento de duda, puede ser fatal…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, dejo de a tres capítulos para que tengan con que entrenarse.  
Diosa Luna!! Gracias por tu review, y si Vergi es dulce y un buen hermanito xD (quisiera ser su hermana? No mejor no xD)**

Saludos.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Nuevamente en el camino nos separamos, esta vez para encontrar una escapatoria…comenzaba a desesperarme al punto de querer pedirle a Josh que me sacara de aquí…pero dejar a los demás no sería una buena idea y sabiendo que en el aeropuerto hay más de estas cosas sueltas, sería como dejar el cebo para que los peces caigan en su trampa, en este caso ellos serian los peces y el cebo seria este grupo de sádicos…

Hacía varias horas que no tenía información de Wesker, y eso llamaba demasiado mi atención ¿o será que le doy mucha importancia?

La tarde ya se hacía presente, sin Chris al mando las cosas se complicaron un poco bastante; comenzábamos a quedarnos sin municiones y mi "buen" humor estaba por el piso…más cuando me entere que Barry también había sido herido y Josh tuvo que irse nuevamente.

Volar este pequeño lugar no creo que sea la mejor solución, si la epidemia se dispersa hacia Las Vegas y Palmdale esto jamás se terminaría y lo peor de todo sería que más gente inocente moriría…y no existe cura para acabar con algo tan grande como este virus, ni explosión suficientemente fuerte como para destruir todos estos parásitos que alguna vez fueron humanos.

Las horas seguían pasando, no tuve más noticas del otro grupo, Vergil y Deán me molestaban constantemente preguntándome si me sentía bien…la respuesta era sí, pero internamente sentía un peso en el pecho y algunas veces dudaban de mis respuestas, la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el desierto, y esa sería la posibilidad perfecta para acabar con esto.

Un grupo bastante grande de personas descerebradas se acercaban con cuchillos y escopetas –genial-murmure para mí, desenfunde las armas y las puse en la misma posición que las pone Dante -¿vienen? ¿O tienen miedo?-dije ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha en un movimiento rápido, al parecer eso los enfureció ya que comenzaron a acercarse, si en ese momento me hubiera encontrado sola no lo hubiera hecho…  
La batalla no era nada difícil, eran tan fáciles que en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en el piso deshaciéndose, algunos me sorprendieron ya que cuando les volaba la cabeza le salía el parasito que tenían alojados en su interior y era sumamente peligroso a decir verdad, tuve que esquivar varios latigazos por parte de estos ya que tenían algo filoso en la punta como un hacha…

-esto no me lo imaginaba-dijo Deán limpiándose la sangre de la cara  
-ni yo… ¿Qué son estas cosas?-pregunto Vergil acomodándose el cabello  
-son personas…o mejor dicho antes eran personas, tienen un parasito alojados en su interior en las zonas nerviosas, antes los controlaban ese tipo que Josh mato…-me corte de golpe ¿Dónde estaba Josh? Hacia un tiempo bastante largo que no aparecía, en ese momento el comunicador me sonó.

-¿Qué paso Claire?-  
-Dante…se lo han llevado los demonios en un estado de inconsciencia-  
-¿adónde se lo llevaron?- aunque sabia la respuesta…  
-al infierno-dijo entre sollozos  
-gracias Claire, no hagan nada hasta que lleguemos-ordene  
-d…de acuerdo-

Mire a los otros dos que estaban al igual que yo sorprendidos de que Dante estuviera en el infierno…a una corta distancia visualice una moto.

-Ustedes busquen una forma de salir de acá, creo que tengo un trabajo que terminar-diciendo esto salí corriendo en dirección a la moto, acelere bruscamente perdiendo de vista a los otros que aún seguían mirándome sin entender…

-¡hagan lo que les dije!-grite

El viento golpeaba con furia mi rostro, el cielo estaba como si una torrencial lluvia fuera a caer, pero sabia cual era el motivo…-Dante, no mueras-susurre cerrando los ojos y volviendo a acelerar.  
Unas sombras comenzaron a hacerse presente detrás de mí, salte parándome ágilmente sobre el asiento de la moto sacando las pistolas. Comencé a disparar sin mirar por donde iba, en este momento tenía que desear que mi mente no hiciera algo improvisto, de otra forma sería mi muerte.  
Aquellos demonios eran fáciles, pero lo que me esperaría en aquel lugar seria espantoso -¿Qué has hecho Dante?-me pregunte, algunas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse por mi rostro, la furia que tenía hacia que un calor recorriera toda la zona de mi pecho y un rugido que provenía detrás de mí.

-¡¿estás loca?!-pregunto alarmado Josh manteniendo mi velocidad –Dante podrá salir por las suyas, no hace falta que lo salves -  
-no entenderías porque lo hago-  
-me gustaría poder hacerlo-  
-no tengo tiempo para perder-dije acelerando de nuevo y perdiéndolo, la lluvia se había intensificado había niebla y no podía ver si en algún punto me encontraría con Claire y León, pero en un rápido movimiento perdí el equilibrio –o eso creía yo –y detrás de mi sentí que había alguien

-en algunas ocasiones tienes que saber pedir ayuda-dijo sonriendo  
-no la precisaba-dije poniendo mala cara al sentir sus manos en mi cintura –no necesitas hacer eso-  
-no quiero morir-siseo  
-pero si tu…-  
-te guie por el camino correcto, si vas por la niebla te vas a perder-  
-oh, gracias-  
-aunque sigo diciendo que Dante podría…-  
-no conoces a Dante, se cuando necesita mi ayuda y este es el momento, debo arriesgarme, tengo que entrar antes de lo que tenía previsto, y dejar mi vida en manos del destino- el comunicador sonó sobresaltándome  
-creo que deberías calmar tus nervios ya que estas a cargo de manejar-  
-muy gracioso-hice una pausa y conteste –si Claire-  
-Claire ha desaparecido-dijo la voz de León _¿Qué está pasando?_  
-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? –pregunte incrédula  
-solo la deje dos minutos sola y luego escuche un grito…-no deje que terminara tire el comunicador y acelere con más violencia que antes, llegando en menos de unos minutos a donde León se encontraba.

-has algo-dijo León horrorizado  
-claro, ahora queda en mis manos…-cerré los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarme, pero no lo conseguí, esto era lo peor que podría haberme pasado, como las cosas van pasando de algo que nunca creí vivir a vivirlo y tener que sacrificar mi alma… -dime qué fue lo que paso exactamente León-  
-Dante estaba formando eso-dijo señalándome el circulo trazado en el suelo –dijo que solo dos medallones podrían abrirlo, pero el tenia una forma más fácil, una horda de demonios comenzaron a acercarse por todas partes, Dante estaba como…-  
-poseído, por eso lo hirieron fácilmente-me descolgué aquel colgante que Dante me había dado hace unos meses atrás –ese es la copia del colgante original, con el que se puede abrir esto-dije señalando el sello –yo podría entrar en este momento, sabiendo que hay dos desaparecidos y que están allí; pero…¿alguien me lo va a impedir? Es una pregunta que me hacía antes de llegar ¿me van a impedir ahora entrar? –pregunte sin mirarlos a ellos  
-es algo realmente difícil Rose-dijo Josh  
- si difícil es decidir si quieres dejarme sola o no... –  
-En parte es eso, y creo que ni Vergil ni Dante querrían que te deje sola –  
-lo siento, pero quiero ir sola –

Antes que nadie pudiera decir más nada un fuerte viento removió toda la arena, agarre el medallón más fuerte para no perderlo y en ese mismo momento sentí las manos de Josh a mi alrededor –tranquila – susurro –solo quédate quieta –solo duro unos minutos, lentamente fue calmándose, pero aquello había borrado la marca…como si algo o alguien no quisiera que entrara todavía…esto sería más largo de lo que tenía planeado.

-parece que la tormenta es más fuerte de lo que aparentaba-  
-no creo que solo sea la tormenta…-dije mirando alrededor una foto apareció de la nada, una foto que me horrorizo  
-¿Qué es Rose?-pregunto León  
-Dan…te-susurre aún mirando la foto, Josh me la arrebato violentamente de las manos  
-lo han… ¿crucificado?-  
-tengo que entrar, Dante no puede morir, por favor –mi desesperación estaba llegando muy lejos, y no sabía lo que podría hacer en momentos como este –Josh, sabes hacer el ritual-  
-no aún Rose-  
-¿y cuándo? No puedo esperar a que Dante muera-  
-quédate tranquila…-  
-¡me canse de estar tranquila!-le grite –no me pidas que este tranquila cuando se que Dante corre peligro y todo por mi culpa –  
-Rose…-  
-Cállate, déjame en paz –

Me aleje bastante de ellos ya que no quería hablar más…tenía que buscar la forma de volver a activar aquel ritual y abrir el portal, tenía que entrar allí, no podía dejar a Dante morir y menos de esa forma…

-tengo una solución- escuche decir León a Josh  
-te escucho-  
-llévate a Rose…antes que cometa al…-

Se interrumpió ya que, subí a la moto y acelere violentamente, volvería a aquel laboratorio, el único lugar en el que podría acceder sin ritual alguno…

La oscuridad invade mi pasado, y…aunque yo quiera escaparme este estará donde yo me encuentre…así este al borde de la muerte me atormentara hasta que mi corazón deje de latir…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Perdón por mi tardanza, dejo unos cuatro caps, para que se diviertan, hasta que pueda volver a actualizar. Estoy preparando una…comedia… de DMC Y RE (yes…again together) pero…en la escuela…seria tipo un drama escolar con todos los personajes de los nombrados video juegos, en cuanto este terminada la subo.**

**Saludos. **


	15. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIV

Esta vez Josh no me molestaría, sabia cual era mi estado y no se atrevería a acercarse, necesito encontrar a Dante y con suerte a Claire.  
A mi alrededor un aura blanca se formo, no se a que se debía; pero luego un destello azul hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, mi corazón se acelero y luego tuve que frenar con un golpe seco…me quede mirando a la persona que se encontraba delante de la moto.

-eso no es muy elegante-dije mirando hacia otro lado  
-¿Qué pensabas hacer?-  
-irme al infierno-se sorprendió al ver que mi ojos destellaron un rojo sangriento  
-¿te encuentras bien Rose?-  
-no…no estoy bien, ¿y sabes algo? Que ahora me estés trabando el paso me pone peor-Vergil no era alguien con muchas pulgas y enseguida lo sacaría de sí…  
-no voy a permitir que entres-  
De acuerdo al parecer me está costando sacarlo de su lugar –Vergil no me hagas actuar en contra, tengo que salvar a Dante y lo único que haces es…un momento ¿no quieres que salve a Dante verdad? –  
-Hazme el favor de no decir pavadas, pero tienes que recordar que Dante se puede salvar solo…-  
-¡esta crucificado! ¿Es que nadie entiende ese significado? –  
Vergil quedo tan asombrado como yo misma que ni siquiera sabía el significado de eso para un semi demonio…lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no las normales gotas cristalinas…como en aquel sueño mis lagrimas eran sangre…

-¿Rose?-pregunto Vergil -¿Qué…que te pasa?-  
-por favor que no se cumpla…-susurre una y otra vez, pero un violento viento me golpeo la cara y me vi obligada a abrir los ojos –está sucediendo-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-el ritual para Dante…lo van a matar- Hice una pausa y luego mire a Vergil –necesito que me prometas que no me seguirás mas, ni tu ni nadie, ve a buscar a los que quedan, yo estaré bien, o eso intentare-  
-mejor no lo intentes, hazlo-  
-de acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada…el viaje será largo, no sé cuando volveré, procura que ni Deán ni Josh cometan ninguna locura si me pasa algo…-  
-Rose…-  
-solo hazlo, al menos estaré tranquila-  
-no los detendré-  
-como quieras-dije encendiendo el motor de la moto –menos mal que los demonios no lloran- y con una última mirada poco amistosa, acelere.

No estaba preparada para enfrentar esto, ni de armas ni de valor, una parte tenía miedo; no sabía que podría pasar en cuanto estuviera allí dentro, y otra parte quería entrar y por una vez no ser salvada sino al revés, yo realmente quería salvar a Dante, porque sabía que no despertaría y lo peor de todo, si llegara a retrasarme unos minutos seria el final, no solo para él, sino que para mí también…

Iba a una velocidad que cualquier policía habría multado. Al parecer ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, ya que el sol estaba saliendo.  
Tendría que crear el Pentagrama y solo en el medio dejar aquel medallón, luego el mal emergerá de abajo y el último paso será…entrar, suena más duro de lo que realmente es.  
Si supuestamente el infierno está congelado y no acepta más las almas errantes ¿Dónde quedan estas almas? ¿Son las generadoras de tanto mal? ¿Son quienes acabaran con mi vida por interponerme en sus planes? Mi vida pende de un hilo, y ese hilo tarde o temprano se cortara…

Figuras borrosas se perdían a mí alrededor por la velocidad a la que iba, sentía la presencia de algo o de alguien, una energía que emanaba de algún lugar…  
Aquella aura que en un principio me rodeo, había desaparecido, algunas lágrimas habían manchado mi blusa, pero esas manchas tenían una forma rara, unos símbolos; quizás serian parte del ritual…

Las horas se pasaban como cada latido de mi corazón, ya no tenía noción de nada, no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, un fuerte puntazo en la cabeza hizo que perdiera el control terminando tirada en el frio asfalto.

Miles de imágenes llenaron mi mente, en cada una mostrándome el sufrimiento en el que se encontraba Dante, los demonios se aprovechaban de su situación torturándolo, un dolor recorrió mi espalda como si hubiera recibido una patada, pero sabía que no era así, aquella conexión era fuerte, y todo lo que le hicieran a él lo sentiría yo… ¿Qué debo hacer para salvarlo una vez que este adentro?...desgraciadamente una vez más, no tenía la respuesta.

Lentamente las imágenes desaparecieron y fue ahí cuando pude abrir los ojos…pero no me encontraba en el asfalto, estaba en un cómodo sillón.

-¿siempre precisaras de mi Rose?-me pregunto una suave voz…y en ese momento quise contestarle que si…  
-realmente no precisaba tu ayuda Josh…estaba teniendo solo mis…visiones-  
-¿entonces tendría que haber dejado que un grupo de demonios te matara?-  
-¿Qué?-hice una pausa para enfocar su mirada, una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro, yo puse los ojos en blanco y pregunte -¿Dónde estoy ahora?-  
-en Inglaterra…-Al decir aquello no lo deje terminar, me levante rápidamente dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, el frio viento me despabilo un poco, corrí para alejarme de la comisaria en la que me encontraba, aunque sabía que no podría alejarme de Josh…

-pretendes que te maten ¿no?-  
-oh si, y quiero sufrir-dije mirándolo mal  
-¿Qué es lo que haces ahora?-  
-intento encontrar la calle-  
-¿no sería más fácil preguntarle a algún humano?-  
Lo mire totalmente desconcertada…estaba bastante desubicada en este momento…

Estaba a unas ocho cuadras del laboratorio, aquel lugar ahora estaba cerrado, por lo que aquella mujer dijo; pero…su advertencia fue la que más me alarmo: _Sera mejor que ni piensen ir allí chicos, ninguno sale vivo de aquel lugar…han ocurrido los peores asesinatos, _¿Sabrá esta mujer lo que esconde aquel lugar? El oscuro y tétrico pasado que esconde este lugar me pertenece, se ha llevado durante años mi vida, ha obtenido mi alma gracias al portal y esta vez no habrá nada que pare el inminente final que se le acerca, sellare aquel portal y nada ni nadie podrá abrirlo…no cometeré el mismo error que mi padre, no dejare que arrastre mis poderes…tendré que sacrificar a alguien más…a una virgen…

Mientras corría, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, se que Wesker estaría allí esperándome…y no me dejaría entrar fácilmente, aparte tenía que sacarle algo que también me pertenecía…no a mí, le pertenece más a mi hermano, pero es de la familia y no dejare que él lo lleve, he descubierto que este colgante guarda más secretos que mi vida, y uno de ellos es que perteneció al rey vencido del infierno, el zafiro quema a su alrededor, guarda el fuego y el azufre que algunas vez estuvo en el infierno…si aquello tocaba la tierra, el preciado lugar de los humanos seria el apocalipsis, el final y todos tendrían algo que recordar, algo traumante de su pasado, porque está claro…no todos somos perfectos, y aunque queramos ocultar algo con una falsa sonrisa que ni nosotros mismos creemos, guardamos el dolor que alguna vez nos invadió con la muerte de alguien que amamos…

Hacía rato que se hablaban de guerras, de inexplicables muertes, grotescas apariciones de personas a las que habían degollado y dejando su cabeza colgada en las puertas de los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo…inexplicables para los humanos, pero para mí guardaban más de un secreto.  
Con lo ocurrido los últimos años, sería raro pensar que nadie hablaría del tema; pero… ¿Qué el apocalipsis se acerca? De acuerdo, si esto no puedo pararlo, las cosas se escaparían de lógica y si, sería el fin del mundo; pero de pararlo, el mundo respiraría durante mucho tiempo más…  
¿Qué pasaría si el mundo no tuviera mal del cual alimentarse? ¿Sería el mundo perfecto que muchos describen? ¿O…seria la catástrofe caminando? Es algo que siempre me preguntare…

Aun no había llegado al lugar cuando aquellos desgarradores gritos llenaron mis oídos…

-¡Rose!-grito Josh al ver que miraba aquella escena horrorizada -¡vamos! ¿Quieres que te mate?-  
-no me va a dejar entrar, no entenderías lo que pretendo hacer-

Quede con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos felinos que en sueños me atemorizaban, una sonrisa desagradable curvaba sus labios, aquella sonrisa ganadora que reflejaba mi debilidad…humana y aquella sonrisa que arrebataría si seguía su juego.  
Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Josh, el sabía perfectamente lo que haría, pero aun no entendía el porqué…

El callejón se oscureció de golpe, la mujer que yacía muerta en el piso frio con los ojos abiertos ante el dolor causado…una pena me perforo la máscara de invulnerabilidad que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto el dolor que me producía ver a aquella persona muerta y Wesker lo vio…

-oh querida, no te pongas mal por ella-dijo avanzando un paso -sabia más de lo que a mí me convenía, y sabes cómo terminan ese tipo de personas…tu final será parecido…o peor-  
-¿y que harás mientras ese final llega Wesker?- nuevamente me había puesto la máscara para que no viera el miedo en mis ojos  
-¿acaso me llevaras mucho tiempo? Tratare de ser lo menos justo posible, me has sacado mucho este último tiempo…-  
-¡¿qué me queda a mí para decir?! Has matado a mis padres, has matado a quienes me cuidaron durante un montón de tiempo, has matado a mi novio, me has quitado a Dante, me has quitado la poca dignidad que me quedaba y solo te queda una cosa y te puedo asegurar que mi vida jamás dejare que me la quites, antes terminare contigo-

Ambos sacamos las armas; pero su asombro fue notable al notar que yo llevaba las dos pistolas de Dante

-sí, se de tu lado demoniaco-  
-entonces las cosas serán más parejas-su forma humana desapareció, dejándonos a Josh y a mí con la boca abierta…

-en su sangre corre el poder demoniaco de Mundus…-  
-¿las cosas no podían salirme mejor?-  
-no creo poder ayudarte…hare lo posible-  
-más bien… ¡haz lo imposible!-

Las baldosas desaparecieron, sentí como caía a un vacio…que no tenía fin…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	16. Capítulo XV

Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XV**

Sentí el ruido de las piedras repiquetear al caer, todo estaba oscuro, agua se escuchaba caer, hacia frió…en ese momento alguien me agarro del brazo…

-será mejor que busquemos una salí…-  
-nada de salidas…tengo que encontrar a Wesker…y acabar con el-  
-entonces vayámonos de este lugar, porque no tendríamos mucha ventaja que digamos- tiro suavemente de mi brazo para que lo siguiera

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte después de un largo silencio  
-en el lugar al que querías venir-  
-¿han enterrado el laboratorio?-  
-desde que se enteraron de las cosas que se hacían en este lugar…-

En ese momento algo tiro de mí hacia atrás, pero Josh fue más rápido…

-¡quédate atrás!-note sus colmillos y el liquido que recorría estos, Wesker normal salió de las sombras  
-¿la protegerás Joshua?-yo sabía cuánto odiaba que lo llamaran así…siento la hostilidad que emana, Wesker también la sintió…  
-vamos muchacho, no puedes matarme, nadie puede, por mas vampiro que seas-  
-no te creas, guardamos nuestros secretos muy bien-  
-solo quiero a Rose…el precio que tendré que pagar si no muere por mis manos será muy grande-  
-¿y qué me importa?-pregunte adelantándome a Josh, este estaba totalmente desconcertado –así que…Demetri te dio la sangre de Mundus y tu prometiste…matarme, wow, interesante plan; lástima que te salió tan mal ¿verdad?-  
-eres demasiado confiada…todavía no ha sucedido nada, solo el paso del tiempo te dirá quien ganara esta pelea-  
-sabes que es lo que quiero, ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Sé que llevas el medallón de Dante, y que tienes el de Vergil porque Demetri gentilmente te lo dio…y solo te falta la sangre de un Sparda, ingenioso, me matabas y luego entrabas al infierno, no sin antes dejar el colgante que contiene una parte del infierno antes de congelarse…-  
-me asombras, no serias una mala líder, lástima que las cosas llegaron tan lejos-y sin esperármelo me ataco, golpeándome el abdomen –eres tan débil como todos los Spardas…dime, ¿Cómo murió tu querido padre?-  
-¿debo recordarte quien creó a Sparda? Sabes quién lo mato…solo te quedo ocuparte de Eva-  
-realmente eres ingenua…Joshua, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguita quien mato a Sparda? Hace años que estas vivito, seguro que lo recuerdas –  
Dirigí mis ojos asombrada al rostro de Josh, cada musculo de su cara estaba crispado, nuestros ojos por un momento se encontraron y vi toda la angustia que escondía en ellos…solo me daba a pensar una cosa.

-Josh, tu…-  
-¡vamos! No te costara nada-note en la voz de Wesker como disfrutaba de todo esto  
-en ese momento…estaba poseído, unos demonios me habían tendido una trampa, unos de la secta de Mundus, querían vengarse de Sparda, yo en ese momento me encontraba allí; en el infierno hicieron un ritual…y fue allí cuando deje de ser yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, solo podía ver lo que hacia el demonio que tenía en mi, comenzó a seguir a Sparda, a donde iba él estaba, o más bien yo…-se mostró confuso en esa parte, no dejaba de mirarme, podría decir que en ningún momento parpadeo, quizás para no perderse mis expresiones, en este momento mi rostro era inescrutable…-lo siguió durante tres días, hasta que el final había llegado, a la mañana del día domingo una carta le llego a Sparda, diciendo que debería ir al callejón donde se encontraba un local abandonado para una entrega…se hacía pasar por el amigo de él…y ese era el padre de Deán.  
La tarde pronto callo, yo y ese demonio nos encontrábamos esperando a Sparda, yo por mi parte deseaba a gritos que no viniera, esos gritos quedaron atascados en mi garganta cuando lo vi-se corto de golpe  
-vamos, ahora viene la parte interesante-dije anhelante Wesker –deja que esta engreída se entere como murió su desgraciado e ingenuo padre-  
-fue guiando mi cuerpo…-cerro los ojos como intentando recordar algo…o por el simple dolor que le causaba contarlo delante de mí –vi…como clavaba los colmillos y luego desgarraba el cuello cruelmente, y sentir el grito agonizante en los oídos…y ver como lo desmem…-  
-¡BASTA!-grite, un fuerte dolor en el pecho hizo que pegara ese grito, mis ojos nuevamente sangraban, y sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba de forma…  
-no sería fácil hacerlo de otra manera…será más rápido así-dijo Wesker dejando su forma humana de lado, se me abalanzo encima y rápidamente lo esquive empujando hacia un lado alejado a Josh  
-así que me trajiste aquí, para recordar algunas cosas de mi hermoso pasado-dije esta vez atacándolo yo…era mucho más grande que yo, nunca conocí a Mundus, pero estaba segura que era como él en este momento.  
-en parte si, y en otra parte para que lo vieras por última vez-  
-¿sigues con confianza? ¿Crees realmente que vas a ganar?-  
-la confianza en una pelea es lo último que se pierde-  
-eso está por verse-

Ataque directamente con las pistolas de Dante, sabía que estas le harían daño y no me equivoque…

-eso es trampa-  
-en realidad es una pequeña ventaja que me enseño mi hermano-

Aquella respuesta lo enfureció haciendo que me atacara, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, haciendo que volviera a mi forma humana…había perdido energía, el problema es que mi estado _"angelical" _arruinaba todo, hasta me quitaba energías…

-¿Qué ha pasado Rosie?-pregunto apuntándome con una de las pistolas -parece que esta vez gana el malo…-  
-nunca des por sentado algo Wesker-dijo una voz femenina, este se dio vuelta sorprendido ante eso y su rostro cambio totalmente al ver a la mujer que se encontraba allí -¿recuerdas quien mato a Mundus?-  
-un Sparda-dijo como si escupiera veneno  
-¿y con la ayuda de quien?-  
-esto es absurdo-

Sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-¡dispara!-ordeno Trish, obedecí al instante, pero…era peor que el mismísimo Mundus.

-les dije que de mi no se desaceran fácilmente-  
-solo uno más y tendrás que rogar para que no siga- y diciendo este comencé a dispararle hasta que en un ágil movimiento lo perdí de vista, me estrello contra uno de los tubos, un gas salió de este y luego una cosa…transparente apareció, solo tenía un ojo, era grande de un color marrón, las venas se le veían a través de la piel traslúcida y para colmo venia directo a mi…Wesker había huido, quería ser él y no yo quien llegara primero al infierno.

Con solo cuatro disparos aquella cosa desapareció…eso era parte de los experimento realizados y los causantes de las desastrosas muertes que han ocurrido aquí, deben haber más sueltos de estas cosas…y es a eso a lo que temo, a que nunca acabe esta terrible película de terror.

Con la ayuda de Trish cree el sello, y luego apoye el medallón en el centro, una brisa me llego del piso, sin quitar la vista de este…

-no quiero que me sigan, no quiero que vengan conmigo-  
-Rose…me jure protegerte, luego de eso-  
-hace de cuenta que aquello nunca sucedió Josh-  
-si tan solo pudiera…-

El sello se abrió bajo mi atenta mirada, seguro que estos dos sentían el anhelo que yo tenía por entrar en este lugar, pero ninguno de los dos lo entendía, Wesker seguía vivito y coleando y eso no me favorecía en nada…

-díganle adiós a Rose-grito alguien a mis espaldas y antes de poder darme vuelta, caí en aquel agujero, quien me agarro del brazo ya no estaba…

Caí en una cueva, un lugar oscuro…

El infierno es una creación de tu mente, lo que se vea aquí no existe y es que el infierno lo llevamos en la conciencia, depende de lo que seas, algo distinto se formara…aquí no hay ni tiempo ni espacio, no sientes ninguna necesidad fisiológica, pero si sientes el frío y el calor depende de dónde te encuentres, en algunas partes ha quedado fuego…y allí es donde condenan a las almas, las torturan por siempre…

Empecé a adentrarme poco a poco, con paso vacilante y mirada perdida en cada hueco de la cueva, con miedo a lo que podría salir…

Si algo peor podría suceder, este sería el momento adecuado, el infierno te hace vivir todas las pesadillas que jamás podrías imaginarte, y las mías eran las peores, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si yo no hubiese sido tan cabeza dura Dante no estaría aquí, eso está claro; pero mis prioridades en este momento son otras…

La aparición de unos siete u ocho demonios me saco de mi éxtasis.

Todo aquí era más difícil, yo era una extraña en un lugar desconocido, eso sí…no sentía miedo, sentía una protección, alguien intentaba protegerme de esto, y sería la primera vez que lo aceptaría sin rezongar…

Mis pasos hacían eco a medida que me iba adentrando más y más en la cueva, restos de lava seca caía por las piedras como cascada cada vez que yo pasaba, la presencia de alguien me dejo paralizada en medio de esa oscura y solitaria cueva, que durante un tiempo largo fue habitada por un Sparda…

_Sola estaba, con el miedo grabado en sus ojos, con la tristeza escrita en su piel, con la vacilación esculpida en sus pasos; pero algo escondía, algo que solo yo podría ver, un dolor que ni ella sabía que existía, por el simple hecho de querer demostrarle a su hermano que nunca lo defraudaría…sabe que él despertara, pero al infierno entro por algo más, algo que solo ella sabía que buscaba, aquella lagrima que quedo grabada en la lapida de su padre…aquella rosa que guardo Virgilio para su madre de parte de ella, y el poder que él dejo guardado aquí, a pesar de sentir un fuerte anhelo por tenerlo, lo guardo para ella, porque sabía que nunca se rendiría, y no se equivoco…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

-Veo que no te rendís pequeña criatura angelical-dijo despectivamente Demetri  
-no esta en mi rendirme por alguien que me da caza…-  
-deberías haberlo hecho, has llegado demasiado lejos, dame el medallón-  
-fue destruido, lo sabes, no lo tengo; se destruye una vez que lo utilizas-  
-tu hermano tiene uno-  
-lo sé- Vergil lo tiene para mi suerte…

Durante este tiempo mi vida ha dado un giro inexplicable, no solo por el peligro al que me he enfrentado, sino que…he estado enamorada, pero solo hay un problema…

-Tu querida Claire esta aquí-dijo mostrándome una escena en la que Claire era torturada, retire mi mirada de aquella pantalla  
-¿Qué es lo que te propones? Ahora estoy sola, no hay nadie que me proteja…-aunque no estaba segura de eso –me encuentro en el lugar del que provino mi padre-  
-y eso es lo que realmente buscas ¿verdad Sparda?-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-¿Quién te dijo cual era mi procedencia?-  
-no hay que ser muy genio para suponer las cosas, la gente suele acertar en un setenta por ciento, mientras que el otro treinta se queda con la duda de si hubiera acertado o no…solo hay que saber pensar y aprovechar cuando tienes una posibilidad, y es lo que yo hago todo el tiempo, las pistas me las dan ustedes y yo les doy la vuelta hasta encontrar el punto que le da el final a la historia…en este caso, pasaron nueve meses desde la huida de Wesker, nada se supo, luego tu apareces, guiando a Wesker y a Vergil para que salieran de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y dirigiéndose a otra, pero Vergil tenía otros planes, y termino arruinándote el juego, te viste obligado a cambiar de planes, pero lo dejaste, decidiendo hacer de cuenta que Vergil aun estaba y ahí fue donde te equivocaste, me dejaste la _"posibilidad" _ libre y no dude en aprovecharla-  
-esto no terminara aquí Sparda…pronto se acercara el final de ambos…-desapareció

Cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien, alguien te las arrebata; pero en esta ocasión la suerte esta de mi lado…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¿eso es una pregunta?-  
-per0… ¿Cómo entraste?-  
-el ultimo medallón ya no existe, Rose-dijo Vergil sombríamente  
-de acuerdo, entendí; solo que no entiendo porque estás aquí-  
- Josh me mataría si no te protejo- y ahí estaba nuevamente mi salvador…y otra vez se debatía mi corazón entre él y Deán…

_El camino la irá guiando sola a su final, sabe dónde encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero teme saber que le espera después, prefiere el suspenso a saber su inminente muerte_.

El silencio fue mi única compañía, cada paso que daba hacía eco, Vergil no hablaba y me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

-Vergil, tu no querrás matarme ¿verdad? Después de todo nunca probé si era verdad que ahora eras bueno-  
-el infierno hace que digas y pienses pavadas Rose- _  
-Confía solo por una vez en el Rose, mis hijos jamás matarían a un inocente y mucho menos a ti-_La voz de Eva resonó en alguna parte…  
-¿has escuchado eso?-  
-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto confuso  
-nada…debo estar alucinando…-  
_-Sabes cuál es el camino a seguir, Rose, debes encontrarnos…solo allí encontraras las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto te atormentan, cuando encuentres la lapida de Sparda entenderás el porqué de muchas cosas, encontraras la forma más fácil de acabar con esto y salvar a Dante…-_ siempre quise saber porque aun tenia esta conexión con Eva; pero sigue siendo un misterio…

Aligeraba el paso, sentía que algo nos perseguía, pero más que una persona era una energía…no sabría decir si era mala o buena, solo que…cada vez la paranoia me invadía más y más…  
El miedo seguía invadiendo mi cuerpo, en este momento no podría saber si estaría segura en mi mente y aunque así fuera no lo intentaría, porque sería buscar mi muerte antes de tiempo, y realmente quería salvar a Dante y a Claire.

-Rose… ¿te encuentras bien?-  
-si…solo tengo esos puntazos en la cabeza…como cuando me viene una visión o…se acerca algún demonio-  
-¿Cuál de las dos es?-  
-aun no se…creo que es un demonio-  
-sigues en esa etapa…será difícil hacer las cosas bien, mientras sigas eligiendo el camino incorrecto-  
-son demonios…-me largue a correr en cuanto sentí el rugido de Vergil al ser atacado desprevenido…tenía que encontrar la lapida de mi padre…luego me ocuparía de Eva…ella sería mi guía en esta lucha.

_-Solo sigue el camino derecho y cuando llegues a la esquina donde hay una roca, dobla a la izquierda…si algún demonio llega a aparecer esquívalo, no luches Rose-  
_-esa será mi decisión, lo siento-susurre y sentí el disgusto de mi madre en el aire…es increíble la conexión que puedo tener con algunos espíritus…

Seguí aquellas instrucciones y cuando llegue donde estaba la roca…una desagradable sorpresa me esperaba…

-no es tan difícil encontrarte aquí-  
-cállate Demetri-  
-Wesker, ha entrado ¿sabías?-  
-el fue-dije para mí  
-¿Cómo?-  
-los aplastare, acabare con ustedes, solo quedaran los huesos cuando los pulverice…se matar demonios a la forma antigua y dolorosa…-  
-nosotros sabemos cómo torturar ángeles en proceso-aquella desagradable sonrisa se formo en sus labios –estamos a mano… ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el momento? Ya quiero ver tu cara…tu querido hermano está siendo torturado…tu serás parte del show…solo espera un poco mas…-desapareció dejándome aquellas palabras con un gusto amargo en la boca…esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y el solo hecho de pensar en Wesker me sacaba las ganas de seguir viviendo…

_Sola, esperando como de costumbre ser salvada por su héroe, esperaba en la puerta del infierno, solo que esta vez olvido que su héroe no estaría disponible, si ella no actuaba rápido, un minuto tarde y morirían ambos…_

A medida que iba acercándome a la lapida, miles de demonios me atacaban; pero misteriosamente eran ahuyentados por algo…cosas raras suceden en este lugar…  
Las cuevas iban desfigurándose en algunos lados ¿o era mi imaginación?...la sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Dante a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba, iba a ser imposible que despertara de esa forma, una espada atravesaba su corazón…¿Qué hacer? ¿Llegar hasta ese lugar e intentar quitarle la espada? O… ¿irme a buscar la lápida de Sparda?  
Un momento de debilidad me recorrió el cuerpo en ese momento y caí de rodillas al piso, tuve que agarrarme la cabeza ya que los puntazos eran demasiado fuertes.

_-Nunca dije que burlarías a la muerte, aquella frase sigue en vigencia, solo tú podrías salvarte de eso; pero estoy seguro que nadie logra salvarse.  
Nunca pensé que el final de tu vida seria en el frío infierno, Dante podrá salvarse si tú sigues las instrucciones ¿sabes cuál será el final? Será como si nunca hubieses existido; pero habrás salvado a la humanidad…-_

Abrí los ojos horrorizada, ya no estaba donde Dante se encontraba crucificado, estaba al lado de una lápida…

Me levante lentamente y con cautela me fui acercando, pero una figura apareció delante mío…

-no dejaría que hicieras las cosas sola y mal querida-y nuevamente allí estaba Demetri  
_-¿no podrías avisarme cuando va a aparecer él?-_la pregunta la formule en mi mente, no pensando que recibiría respuesta  
_-hija, quédate tranquila, las cosas son como son, no creas que morirás por esa simple visión, cuídate de Demetri-_esa respuesta no era de mucha ayuda…solo tendría que sobrevivir una vez más como tantas otras…

-Bien… ¿por dónde empezamos?-pregunto riéndose ante mi cara  
-solo déjame terminar con esto y luego veremos quién ríe último-  
-¿y con la ayuda de quien?-  
-te puedo asegurar que nunca me encontré tan sola como ahora, seremos tu, yo y nuestro querido invitado-  
-siempre sabiendo más de lo que deberías ¿no crees Sparda? -  
-Se lo que ustedes quieren que sepa… ¿o acaso ustedes no quieren que sepa nada?-  
-durante todo este tiempo te hemos estado guiando a tu final, ¿recuerdas aquella frase?-  
-¿Cuál frase?-  
_- Al anochecer se encontraran cara a cara y uno de los dos terminara cayendo –_

Una fuerte energía me derribo, me debilito…Wesker había aparecido, y ahora si era mi final.

-veo que no puedes soportar el poder de ambos, Sparda; los ángeles no pueden pelear, eres débil, jamás harás lo mismo que tu padre, que después de todo mira como termino, allí adentro, mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se pudre ¿te gustaría verlo?-No espero a que yo contestara, me agarro por los pelos y me arrastro hacia la tumba de Sparda…

-¿lo quieres ver Rosie?-  
-Has lo que quieras, me da igual-  
-¿Cómo te da igual?-

Me tiro de una forma violenta, hacia la tumba, haciendo que me golpeara las costillas.

-te da igual…ver al gran Sparda, te da igual ¿sabes algo? Tu padre fue quien me enseño, fue mi maestro, y tú te das el lujo de hablar de esa manera, no eres digna de ser su hija, ni tú ni esos dos vástagos más que tuvo-  
-¡cállate!-  
-¿Qué me calle?, no eres nadie para ordenar que me calle, solo una simple molestia con la que ahora terminare…-

_Quede sumida en la oscuridad, mi cuerpo yacía a un costado de la tumba sin poder moverme, la cabeza me latía como si fuera a estallar, la conciencia me amenazaba con dejarme y solo me quedaba luchar por sobrevivir…una vez más. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ya está cerca el final.  
Gracias por los comentarios!! Y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado Nina!  
Cuídense!**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Este…saben? Tendrían que golpearme…como es que pude olvidarme que estaba publicando este fic? Como es que nadie me aviso que aun lo tenía a medio terminar? Y no…no tengo como excusa que aun no lo había terminado…porque lo tengo escrito de hace meses .__. *se golpea* xD bien de ahora en mas subiré los caps restantes…**

**-*-*-*-*-**

Capítulo XVII

Tarde en volver, pero cuando lo hice, sentí un calor…como si el fuego se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo, el reflejo de mis ojos en la lapida de Sparda, me asusto, mis ojos estaban de un color rojo…mi rostro crispado y la rabia recorriendo mis venas, solo dios sabe que pasara en este lugar, y es irónico nombrarlo…en el infierno.

Poco a poco me fui levantando, esperaba encontrarme con Demetri y Wesker, pero todo estaba en silencio, una paz que ni en el infierno esperaba encontrar…me gire para enfrentar de una vez la tumba de mi padre…y allí estaba…

_No quiero que sufras por verme así, quiero que derrames tus lágrimas aquí, aquellas que hace un tiempo atrás no pudiste derramar, solo que ahora…podrás vengar nuestra muerte, acaba con quienes hicieron tanto mal a este mundo y…a ti._

Me acerque un poco mas y leí lo que había escrito en el epitafio, una y otra vez, aun no podía creerlo.

**Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda **

**Gran demonio que salvo a la humanidad**

**La Tierra te honra**

**Solo en tu lugar podrás descansar**

**Nunca te olvidaremos**

Me dolía ver esas palabras escritas y más me dolía encontrarme en el lugar donde su cuerpo yacía…muerto.

-Rose…-me llamo alguien suavemente  
Gire lentamente la cabeza y vi a Deán, corrí a él para abrazarlo, mis lagrimas cayeron en su camisa, empapándolo… -¿Cómo entraste?-  
-tengo mis métodos, ¿estás bien?-  
-no se…-dije separándome y mirándolo, se asombro al verme  
-creo que te han…acelerado el proceso-  
-¿sabes donde se fueron?-  
-creo que Vergil…los ataco-  
-oh dios…-  
-supongo que no sería bueno nombrarlo aquí dentro-  
me sonreí a medias ante aquel comentario -¿Cómo termina todo esto?... ¿conmigo muerta?-  
-nuevamente el dramatismo invade el ambiente…-  
-no quedan muchas opciones Deán, o salgo viva como pueda o…muero en el intento-  
-salí viva como puedas…no dejare que mueras-  
-gracias Deán-esto cada vez se me complicaba mas y mas

Cuando piensas que las cosas están mal, mas cosas se suman, y si esto no fuera poco…ahora me debato entre el amor por un demonio y un vampiro…

Yo no solo había entrado al infierno para salvar a Dante, tenía que encontrar el colgante original, volví a mirar la tumba, se que esconde algo tras ese delicado cristal que protege su cuerpo…_-no cometas el mismo error por el que Vergil casi se arrepiente, deja las cosas como están Rose, solo…termina con esto-_ nuevamente la voz de Eva me llamaba la atención ¿Cómo termino con esto?

_Sola en un rincón, esperaba ser ejecutada…no pensaba encontrarse con ellos dos, pero allí estaban, solo correría el riesgo, una vez más…_

Un ruido a mis espaldas me sobresalto, y más cuando alguien salió entre la oscuridad, le apunte, no estaba segura de quien seria.

-¿Quién eres?-una chica morocha, al parecer normal, se paro frente a mí con una distancia prudente  
-me han traído aquí…no sé donde estoy…-  
-¿Quién te trajo?-  
-un hombre…no pude verle la cara…su voz era áspera…-  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
-dieciséis-...aun es joven, quebrantare uno de los peores pecados…  
-Quédate tranquila no te lastimaremos-la culpa me invadía, sabía que yo si lo haría…quitarle el corazón a una persona para salvar miles más…cargaría con eso por el resto de mi vida…

-Rose… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Deán sin entender  
Lo asesine antes de acercarme a él –la precisaré Deán… ¿Qué hizo Sparda para sellar el portal?-  
-si, lo sé Rose, pero no puedo dejar que tu pierdas tus poderes-  
-¿de todas formas los pierdo?-  
-¿eso es una pregunta? ¡Sí! Los pierdes-  
-tendré que hacerlo…-

_Lo que ella no sabía, era que él joven Deán no dejaría que Rose lo hiciera…prefería ser el antes que ella…_

Se sintió un temblor, como si la tierra estuviera siendo atacada, una vez más sentí miedo, sabía que no podría hacer nada más que verme morir en el intento de salvar a la humanidad…

-creo que es la primera vez que lo diré en voz alta…Deán…tengo miedo-  
-algunas veces es bueno admitirlo…-  
-¡¿sos idiota?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que han hecho?-  
-sé lo que hicieron, pero también sé que tu puedes acabarlo…-  
-si, como Josh acabo con mi padre-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-quizás si vivo te cuente…-  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pregunto la chica, ya me había olvidado de ella; pero…si perdía mis poderes…-¡Deán!-grite de golpe  
-¿y ahora?-  
-puedo usar a Demetri-note un brillo en sus ojos, como si él hubiera pensado en sacrificarse por mi…  
-es la mejor idea que se te podría haber ocurrido, Sparda-dijo sonriendo –hay que encontrar la forma de salir de acá-  
-Steve aun esta aquí, lo están utilizando, lo que salga de este lugar va a ser algo nunca antes visto…-  
-¿estás suponiendo que…?-  
-que Demetri usara el alma de Wesker y Steve…ambos tienen algo especial que él quiere…pero Wesker no se dejara vencer fácilmente…solo queda esperar…-  
-ven…-dijo Deán a la joven ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? La chica no se acerco, temblaba de pies a cabeza…  
-¿eres virgen?-pregunte de golpe dejando a Deán pasmado  
-s…si-dijo titubeando -¿por…por qué?-  
-solo tenía curiosidad…acércate no te morderá-dije sonriendo…funciono, la joven comenzó a acercarse lenta y cautelosamente, su mirada se dirigía a mí y a Deán, en ese momento algo de la nada decapito a la joven…

-¡NO!-grite yo y una rabia me invadió cuando vi que Wesker había sido quien la había matado…adiós posibilidad…  
-¿te das cuenta que la maldad recorre tus venas?-pregunto sonriendo  
-no confundas las cosas-  
-¿en qué me equivoco? Querías asesinarla-  
-para salvar a la humanidad...-oh dios realmente era una asesina  
-lo he hecho por ti…por lo visto nadie puede conmigo…ni siquiera ese Demetri…-  
-¿lo has matado?-  
-digamos que le he quitado el alma demoniaca que tenia y ahora me ocupare de ustedes…-  
Nuevamente sentí un temblor bajo mío  
-¿te has dado cuenta no? El momento ha llegado, y tu Sparda serás la ultima en vivir ¿sabías que ibas a ser tía? Parece que eso tu hermanito Dante jamás te lo contaría…-  
Fue una sorpresa demasiado grande, pero no deje que en este momento me preocupara…otra idea había llenado mi mente –Wesker…te tengo una pregunta-dije evitando que mis labios formaran una sonrisa  
-¿serán tus últimas palabras?-  
-digamos que si…Wesker…tu sí que eres virgen…nadie con una alma tan maldita querría estar contigo ¿o acaso me equivoco?-  
-después de todo Demetri tenía razón…eres realmente molesta…¿esas serán tus últimas palabras? Si te hace feliz…no te incumbe-  
Eso me confirmaba mi pregunta, ahora solamente tendría que intentar salir de este lugar… ¡viva!

Nunca tuve tantas ganas de vivir como ahora; pero…por otro lado, se que la muerte me viene persiguiendo desde hace rato y jamás se cansara de hacerlo; a menos que…se tome unas vacaciones…nuevamente comienzo a alucinar.

-bien Sparda…morirás donde yace la tumba de tu querido padre ¿no estoy siendo demasiado bueno?-  
-yo diría que eres demasiado enfermo…-  
-dejare tus comentarios atascados en tu garganta como quedo Eva…-se rio maléfica y desagradablemente…-creo que ni Strewell podrá ayudarte en este momento…-no había notado que Deán estaba también crucificado delante de mis ojos…  
-fuiste…tu quien…-  
-así es…los demonios y los semidemonios dejaran de existir, ya que solo son una molestia-  
-digamos que lo que buscas es…¿que todos te alaben?-  
-has entendido el juego-

_Solo una frase te ayudo a abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de tu misión, ahora tu única salvación será salir de allí, luego…el destino decidirá _

*-*-*-*-*

**Larala xD  
Nina! Ahora descubro que sos vos .  
Ahí dejo un nuevo capítulo, y en cuanto a la otra historia, ya tengo el capitulo seis, en cuanto lo pase al Word te lo mando =D  
Y para el resto, muy pronto verán alguna obra nueva mía, tengo varios fics entre manos y ese me impide concentrarme en los demás.**

**Saludos y animo! **


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Con los ojos aun inyectados en sangre, empecé a dar círculos alrededor de él mientras sonreía, poco a poco iba sintiendo la transformación de mi cuerpo y la sonrisa de Wesker se ensanchaba cada vez más.

-tienes esperanzas de ganar ¿verdad Sparda?-  
-si me rindiera seria una perdedora, y no ensuciaría el apellido de mi padre de esa forma-  
-realmente me conmueves querida, que tal si acabamos con esto de una vez-

Un grito ahogado quedo atravesado en mi garganta ya que Wesker había sido más rápido que yo…me arrincono contra la pared y comenzó a asfixiarme.

-¿Qué se siente estar en tus últimos minutos Rosie?-  
-se…siente…como…estar en el…infierno-al parecer esa respuesta no le agrado mucho y me tiro a un costado…comencé a frotarme la garganta…mientras veía como se alejaba diciendo algo que no entendí…

-¡y todos pensaron que serias tú!-grito, aquello hizo eco en la cueva y un nuevo temblor aún más fuerte se sintió en el piso  
-¿Qué pretendes hacer Wesker?-pregunte después de haber recuperado el aire  
-en momentos como estos ni siquiera tu querido vampirito podrá salvarte-en ese momento me pare, pero mis fuerzas eran escasas y Wesker en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me golpeo contra la lapida de Sparda, el dolor era tal que tuve que abrazarme el vientre, los puntazos que me daba el corazón eran demasiados fuertes, las lagrimas con sangre que salían de mis ojos estaban nublándome la vista.

-tu hermanito Dante jamás te hubiera dicho que ibas a ser tía ya que ni el mismo lo sabía, parece que la Srta. Redfield sabe esconder muy bien los secretos ¿hubiera dicho que el hijo era de Steve? Habría sido descubierto rápidamente eso, ya que el gen de los Sparda se propaga como un virus, todos salen igual-dijo despectivamente, mi rabia se mezclaba con el dolor y las ganas de empezar a golpear a Wesker de tal forma hasta quitarle el corazón…-que eso es lo que hubiera hecho de seguir con vida- pero…mi final se acercaba…solo espero no sufrir más…_será como si nunca hubieses existido…_aquella frase aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza, o al menos en lo que quedaba de ella.

-me ocupare de ella luego de acabar contigo… ¿no darás pelea?-hizo una pausa acercándose a mí y pateándome la espalda, chille por el dolor ocasionado -¡Cállate! ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas palabras de reconforte que te dabas para matarme? Se las ha llevado el viento como se llevara tus cenizas cuando te pulverice-quise moverme y patearle la cara, quitarle esa sonrisa burlona que en ese momento estaba perfectamente formada en su rostro, pero simplemente tuve que quedarme donde estaba y esperar a que se dejara de pavonear y terminara con esto de una buena vez.

-¿sabes algo? Me da placer verte sufrir-  
-a mi me dará placer quitarte el corazón-

Un agudo dolor cruzo toda mi columna, la cabeza de un momento a otro me estallaría y corazón de me saldría de lugar…

-la tortura es una de mis últimos recursos antes de matar a alguien, llévatelo a la tumba cariño-  
-asesinar y luego desmembrar a las personas que me han hecho la vida imposible durante todo este tiempo, arruinándome la existencia, también es mi último recurso antes de asesinar…-

Esta vez me paro de los pelos y me arrastro por toda la estancia dejándome junto a la cruz que sostenía en una inconsciencia el cuerpo de Deán –si sigues jugando con tu suerte terminaras como él…-no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento pegue tal grito que podría haber despertado a todos los muertos de un cementerio, sentía la sangre golpear en mis venas como si quisiera salir, sentía un agudo dolor en el corazón, en ese momento mis manos caían a un costado de mi cuerpo, en la derecha comencé a sentir algo y de un momento para otro tenía una espada…la mire unos segundos antes de clavármela en el estomago…no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo…caí a un costado, en un estado casi agonizante y fui dejando que la inconsciencia me llevara por la oscura senda que se me estaba presentado…no sin antes ver la cara de asombro de Wesker al presenciar ese hecho tan grotesco…

_Nunca me gustaron las sorpresas, y muchos menos algo que jamás pensé en hacer, solo queda seguir caminando por el camino marcado por aquella fina alfombra que marca el final de la existencia humana, pero en ese momento una mano toma la mía impidiéndome seguir caminando, me tira hacia atrás con fuerza, estaba demasiado debilitada como para oponer resistencia, así que solo dejo arrastrarme entre la oscuridad y el miedo, mí miedo, que invadía el ambiente…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome en el piso alfombrado, en ese lugar hacia calor, me incorpore de golpe, mirando a cada lado de la habitación aquella donde aparentemente no había nadie.  
Lentamente me fui levantando sin dejar de prestar atención a los ruidos extraños que se escuchaban fuera…

-quédate ahí-una voz masculina que conocía perfectamente me sobresalto –toma asiento si quieres, solo quería llamarte la atención-no me moví, quede como en un estado de petrificación en medio de la sala, mirando la chimenea. Aquel fuego en ese momento hizo que recordara todo, un flash atrás de otra venia a mi mente, caí sobre mis rodillas tomándome la cabeza.

-¿en qué pensabas cuando te apuñalaste? Los de tu clase no mueren Rose-

La ultima llego como una bomba, sentí el dolor en la boca del estomago, como si aquella bomba hubiera estallado en mi interior.

-Sparda-susurre  
-dime querida-  
-yo me mate-  
-eso jamás-  
-¡me apuñale con la espada de Dante!-grite mirándolo directamente a los ojos  
-eso es cierto y es lo que más me preocupa en este momento, no sé lo que Wesker pueda hacer con tu cuerpo-  
-¿Dónde estamos?-  
-sinceramente no sé, pero el lugar me gusto- me sonrió cálidamente en un intento de calmar el clima que había en este momento en esa habitación

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente

-¿Cómo regreso a la realidad?-  
-eso depende de lo que quieras hacer tu-  
-¿Cómo? Tengo que…-  
-Dante en este momento está luchando con Wesker, Claire está a salvo, Josh se ha escapado de aquel lugar, a Ada Wong la encontraron decapitada por haber traicionado a Umbrella, Deán en este momento está a tu lado sosteniendo tu cuerpo "muerto", Vergil intenta consolarlo…y Dante no sabe qué hacer con Wesker ya que le es imposible derrotarlo, mas el mal momento que le estás haciendo pasar por lo que hiciste…Sam entra si quieres-

En ese momento gire la cabeza tan rápido que podría habérmela sacado de lugar, Sam se encontraba mirándome en un costado de la habitación, mi corazón se acelero notablemente y Sparda sonrió.

-si Dante llegara a…-  
-ni se te ocurra decirlo-  
-de acuerdo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si a Dante le pasara algo?-  
-¿Qué es lo que me quieres demostrar?-  
-¿Por qué te apuñalaste?-  
-no aguantaba más, quería dejar de ser el juguete de este…-  
-eres más inteligente de lo que crees Rose-lo mire totalmente desconcertada –solo que sueles equivocarte por querer hacer lo correcto-Resople ante eso y escuche una risita por parte de Sam  
-¿Josh ha escapado?-  
-solo por su bien…aparte que Trish quería asesinarlo-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Trish sabe más cosas de las que ni Dante ni tu se imaginan…y…¿seré abuelo?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Claire…-  
-ah sí-aquello era algo que no me importaba mucho, no en este momento

Sam se acerco hasta donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado

-recuerdo que la mujer que me cuido dijo que mi destino era lindo…-susurre  
-lo es…pero nadie sabía que esto pasaría, ni que tu harías esto-  
-¿hacer qué?-siempre me sucedía, al estar con Sam estaba desconcertada…  
-entrar al infierno, tendrías que haber escuchado a quienes intentaban cuidarte-  
-Sam… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien a quien quieres se encuentra en una situación como la de Dante?-  
-estoy seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu…pero de haber tenido tres personas que me decían que el regresaría lo hubiera escuchado-  
-sinceramente no te creo-

En ese momento el silencio nuevamente invadió el lugar, solo se escuchaba ese extraño ruido afuera y el fuego consumiendo los troncos de la chimenea.

-¿quieres volver Rose?-pregunto Sparda  
-antes quisiera…hacerte un pregunta-me miro juntando sus manos para luego entrelazar sus dedos, clavo sus azules ojos en los míos y con gran dificultad pregunte  
-¿Dónde está el colgante original?-  
-eso es algo que solo tú sabes, encuentra la respuesta a tu pregunta sola-  
Asentí y luego otra pregunta vino a mi mente -¿Josh…o mejor dicho quien estaba en el cuerpo de Josh cuando te mato?-  
-si cariño…lamento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de esa forma-  
-no te preocupes papá…-era la primera vez que le decía así y note como un brillo en sus ojos…- Josh tiene miedo…piensa que me enoje con él, el adiós lo tenía en sus ojos cuando me miro en las últimas palabras ¿Qué hago? ¿Deán o él?-  
-esa es una pregunta que…-empezó Sparda pero Sam lo corto  
-como ya te he dicho en otra ocasión Rose Sparda, eso lo decide tu corazón y…-  
-y decidiré con tu palabra de por medio-puso mala cara ante eso  
-mira Rose, ambos te protegieron ¿de acuerdo? Haz lo que el corazón diga…solo así podrás saber-

Me quede con la mirada perdida en el fuego hasta que Sparda se paro del sillón

-¡vuelve ya Rose!- grito, sentí un golpe en la nuca y todo se oscureció

********************************************

**Y todo sucede, lo mejor de todo esto es que olvide gran parte de la historia xD creo que debería releerla . ahora me iré a pasar el capítulo 8 de otra historia que publicare o muy pronto o ahora, creo que la voy a publicar ahora, eso sí, es muy rara, muy…ahm… rebuscada y un poco mas larga que las ultimas que venía escribiendo.  
**

**Ya verán**

**Diosa Luna: Gracias por el review y si, cuento con tu golpe para la próxima vez que deje una historia colgada ^^"**

**Lean! Jajaja**

**Saludines.**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Todos los sentimientos junto me invadieron, las suplicas de alguien junto a mí, pidiéndole a alguien que no muera, la gran energía que emanaba de algún lugar…mala y buena, tristeza y venganza, maldad y bondad…solo podían emanarla dos personas en lucha.  
El calor de aquella habitación se había perdido, estaba en el frio piso de aquel lugar oscuro, me moví incómoda y molesta, quien se encontraba a mi lado al parecer se sobresalto.

-¿Rose?-  
-¿uhm?...estoy…viva-le confirme, comencé a palpar el lugar en el que me había apuñalado, pero no se encontraba rasguño alguno allí, solo la blusa mojada por la sangre…  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-como…si me…hubiera apuñalado…-siempre lo mismo…  
-oh Rose, creí que te había perdido- ¡oh! Eso me tomo de sorpresa, pero me sentí reconfortada en sus brazos  
-¿Dónde está Dante?-  
-Con Wesker-rápidamente intente ponerme en pie, pero Deán no me dejo -¿estás loca?-  
-si…tengo que ayudarlo ¿de acuerdo? Déjame, esta vez no cometeré la misma locura, lo prometo-tenía algo en la mano derecha, que cuando me levante cayó al piso, un arma…al parecer no cualquiera, al costado tenía un…tenía el colgante, aquel colgante original de Sparda, un papelito sobresalía de este. Lo abrí…

_Solo tú sabes qué hacer con esto, ni Vergil ni Dante tienen que enterarse que lo tienes, cuídalo_

Cerré los ojos y apreté el medallón contra mi pecho, susurrando algo en latín

Semper apud quoadv ego hic (siempre a donde yo este)

No sé quien me lo había hecho decir, pero ya el miedo no me invadía…y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquello.

Comencé a caminar por aquel lugar, tenía a Deán pegado atrás como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer en una inconsciencia de la que no saldría…

Gritos de lucha se empezaron a escuchar cerca, corrí no solo para perder a Deán sino para ver como cambiaba el semblante de Wesker al verme viva…

Llegue al lugar, totalmente fatigada por la loca carrera que había hecho hasta donde mi oído me llevo, sonreí, la sangre fluía rápida por mis venas, pero las ganas de asesinar era inminente, ni yo podría detenerlo…solo debía suceder en el momento correcto.

-¡bravo, bravo!-dije aplaudiendo –Wesker esta vez sí que caíste-dije entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo al verle la cara –las cosas son como son, está claro que los malos nunca ganan y eso jamás será la excepción- caminaba en círculos alrededor de él con el arma en la mano izquierda y el medallón protegido en la derecha, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, comencé a acercarme lentamente sin dudar en lo que hacía, al parecer mi mirada en este momento lo cohibía, ya que no intento nada, más que a mirarme se dedico

-¿así que a Ada la has matado? Solo porque traiciono a Umbrella esa empresa de locos maniáticos…enfermos, psicóticos comandado por una mente tan retorcida y enferma, de las que solo se ven en las películas, y por las cuales los niños pequeños se asustan al ver, luego teniendo pesadillas, ellos no saben que gente tan enferma como tu existe, creo que si la gente lo supiera esto sería un caos ¿no crees Albert? –mi altanería comenzaba a molestarlo –yo creo que deberías ceder antes el poder de los Sparda, sabes que perderás y…con un descendiente más en la familia ni pienses en salvarte, así que espero que esto no siga, y mejor que nadie este tras tus pasos…-le dispare en la cabeza para hacer una prueba, me acerque hasta el, que ahora se encontraba en el piso y le susurre –porque ni en muerte dejare que tu cuerpo descanse en paz maldito-volví a dispararle ésta vez en la columna –el arma esta debe tener algo, ¿pero sabes qué? Prefiero ver como tu sangre se va desparramando lentamente por el piso…-quite el cuchillo que tenía guardado y lentamente hice un tajo en la piel de su mejilla, su rostro se crispo ante el tacto del filo en su piel –el infierno es el peor lugar en el que podrías morir Wesker, pero almas como la tuya lo merecen-hice otro pequeño tajo cerca de su ojos izquierdo.  
-aprovecha…tu hermano ha pasado la peor parte mientras tu dormías plácidamente al lado de tu héroe Deán, eres la peor Sparda, no creas que tendrás algo a cambio – mi risa sonó por toda la estancia (la risa de Alexia…) me acerque hasta quedar lo bastante cerca para que solo él pudiera oírme –ya tengo lo que quería Wesker, y no solo eso, he conseguido más cosas en mi placida siesta, así que cuida lo que dices-le clave el cuchillo en el brazo derecho -¿realmente no te es placentero ver la sangre? Sé que si, al menos eso creía…-sisee  
-¡Rose!-grito Dante -¡para ya!- lo mire y sonreí ante eso, no dejaría que esta escoria sufriera menos de lo que me había hecho a mí, nuevamente lo apuñale y luego le agarre la cabeza para dejar el cuello descubierto…  
-¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras?  
-muérete-  
-gracias-solo llegue a apoyar el cuchillo en su garganta, alguien me detuvo la mano  
-Rose…no-dijo Dante, trague saliva al mirarlo a los ojos, mire hacia arriba ya que algunas lagrimas querían asomar por mis ojos, la rabia y la debilidad nuevamente me invadían –no lo hagas, aun estas pura-  
-él me quito todo lo que podría haber tenido Dante, nunca lo entenderías, prefiero ensuciarme las manos con sangre antes que dejar que otra persona lo mate por mi-y sin decir más nada enterré el cuchillo en su garganta como él había hecho con Eva, su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo en mis brazos, rápidamente lo solté y empecé a caminar hacia atrás, hasta caer al piso lo más alejada de él.

Dante le tomo el pulso a Wesker…

-lo has matado-  
-eso es lo que pretendía-  
-Rose… ¿entiendes lo que ha hecho verdad?-  
-¡basta Dante! Mate a la persona que mato a nuestros padres, mate a quien nos hizo la vida casi imposible durante todo este tiempo, no me vengas con eso de mi alma, no tengo remordimiento, lo he matado y ya está-se acerco hasta quedar a mi altura y poso su mano en mi rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más, y luego el me abrazo –gracias hermana-  
-algo debía hacer por ti Dante, te lo había prometido hace un tiempo-  
-déjame ocuparme del sello-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Demetri sigue con vida…-  
-el será…-  
-si, ya no precisamos vírgenes-dijo sonriendo  
-¿Claire?-  
-está bien, Trish la llevo a un hospital y Vergil está esperando, así que será mejor que salgamos de este lugar si no queremos que le dé un ataque-me sonreí ante eso y cuando me pare encontré a Deán mirando la escena, me acerque cojeando hasta el, que me sostuvo –gracias –musité, solo asintió…

Nunca más querría escuchar del infierno, ni en broma…

Cuando salimos de ese lugar, el cuerpo de Demetri se encontraba en la sala, no sabía si vivo o muerto… un déjà vu…aquella escena ya la había vivido en algún lugar, todas las pistas daban igual a mi muerte, pero…la había burlado, se que volvería; pero estoy segura que en ese momento será para avisarme otra cosa…las cosas suceden por algo…o por alguien.

Ni Vergil ni Deán quisieron que me quedara, pero yo en ese momento recordé algo

-¡Dante! ¿Dónde están los medallones de…?-  
-los tengo yo, quédate tranquila, sal de aquí- no tuve más excusas para quedarme en ese lugar y tuve que ceder a irme, en la mano derecha aun tenía el colgante original, sin que nadie lo notara los deslice por mi cuello y lo tape para que nadie lo viera.

Entre el hambre, el cansancio y todas las emociones juntas que viví en ese lugar termine desmayándome…

_El diablo no sabe por viejo, sabe por las maldades que hace día a día y aunque Rose Sparda haya destruido a Albert Wesker no significa que las cosas terminen de un día para otro, le espera un largo camino que recorrer, y solo ella sabe cual tomara, tiene dos vías, huir para toda su vida y vivir de lo que le den, o…intentar formar una nueva vida._

Me desperté sobresaltada luego de un sueño, supongo que no sería malo.  
La cabeza me dolía como si me la hubieran golpeado con un bate de beisbol, escuche a unas personas hablar a mi alrededor y como pude me decidí a abrir los ojos ¿Por qué siempre termino en los hospitales?

-bienvenida al mundo Rose-dijo Dante con tono divertido  
-muy divertido hermanito-  
-¿así que ya lo sabías?-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-lo de Claire-  
-si…no era un buen momento para hablar de esas cosas Dante-  
-te entiendo-

Su mirada se encontraba inexpresiva y me molestaba cuando era así

-Deán-llamo Dante haciendo señas, este rápidamente se acerco a mí y Dante se retiro

-¿te encuentras mejor ahora?-  
-un poco-  
-Rose…realmente no quería que murieras y eso que hiciste…me paralizo-  
-perdón Deán…-en ese momento no me dejo terminar la frase ya que sus labios atraparon los míos silenciando cualquier suplica de mi parte y nuevamente me pillaba desprevenida.

************************************

**Hey! Actualizo antes que me golpeen =P ya saben, me han amenazado con darme un zape**

**Diosa Luna! Espero que no me pegues, ahí actualice xD  
Nina, taaaanto tiempo, es bueno verte de nuevo por acá, que no saquen! Así podes leer!!  
Antano, he aquí la primera parte, quizás es por eso que te hizo tan confuso al principio  
h t t p : / /w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 2 2 2 8 5 3 / 1 / T h e _ P a s t _ R e t u n s  
(tengo que ponerlo así, porque si no, no me toma el link)**

**Saludos a todos!**


	21. Capítulo XX

**Que sería de mi, si no tuviera a Diosa Luna amenazándome con darme un zape xD gracias a ella recordé que debía actualizar mi fic, que ya llegó a su final o.o tantos meses, para esto? xD no se…últimamente estuve pensando en si hacer o no una tercera parte, es que me gusto tanto escribir esta historia…quizás lo haga.**

**Ahora a lo que me concierne, Final de los finales (?)**

******************************

Capítulo XX

Los días siguieron normalmente, mis dolores desaparecían, pero mi mente no estaba tranquila, sabía que a pesar de todo, gente como Wesker haría todo lo posible para hacer mal al mundo de los humanos…mientras este con vida evitaría todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Meses y meses pasaron, no sabía porque el tiempo se iba tan rápido, lo que si sabía era del trauma con el que había quedado, no había una noche en la que no soñara con Wesker, Demetri…y aquella joven que murió por mi culpa…se que todas las muerte las cargo en mi conciencia; pero siento que fui yo quien debía morir en ese momento, y seguiré con eso hasta el final de mi existencia.

Rápidamente el nacimiento del hijo de Claire y Dante llego y con él una gran cantidad de demonios. Chris al enterarse quiso matar a Dante… ¿Cuándo habrá pasado todo esto?

En algunas ocasiones tenía que ser niñera del pequeño Gabriel, ¡y qué difícil era mantener a ese chiquillo en su lugar!

Por otro lado, veía nítidamente la cara de Wesker varias veces al día en donde estuviera y eso me asustaba un poco… ¿habría alguien siguiendo sus pasos?  
Bastante tuve ya con la llegada de Gabriel y la horda de demonios que se nos vino encima, quizás mis preocupaciones pasaban por ese lado…Claire era la única que podría sufrir las consecuencias y poniéndome en la piel de Chris, entendía porque actuaba como actuaba…

Josh había desaparecido, Vergil dijo que aun tenía miedo de mi reacción…hasta que una noche lo llame…

-¡Josh!-grite en un susurro –quiero hablarte- la ya conocida brisa que anunciaba su llegada, me acaricio el rostro –gracias por venir-dije sonriéndole  
-¿no estás enojada? ¿No sentís odio por lo que le hice a…?-  
-la que hace las preguntas soy yo-dije seria -se que estabas poseído en ese momento, no tengo porque estar enojada por algo que se que tú no has hecho-suspire al verlo y luego añadí –de acuerdo…en parte es tu culpa…tendrías que haberlo detenido ¿te sentís mejor?-  
-sinceramente no-  
-solo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi…-  
-no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me precises, a menos que tengas otro héroe- sentí el mismo peso en el estomago como ese día, cuando me encontré "muerta", no pude evitar sentirme culpable…-no te sientas mal, te cuidare de todas formas-dijo en mi oído, no había notado que se movió –felicidades a Dante y Claire-beso mi mejilla y luego se fue, varias lagrimas amenazaron con saltar; pero las contuve…

Andaba merodeando sola por una calle poblada de Inglaterra, aunque esta seguía guardando muy bien sus secretos intentaba habituarme nuevamente a este sitio, iba de camino hacia la casa de los padres de Sam…

Temía la reacción de estos al verme pero…quizás todo estuviera tranquilo… ¿lo estaría?

Ni bien llegue a la puerta de la casa, el déjà vu nuevamente hizo poder sobre aquel lugar, todo manchado de sangre como la primera vez en mi casa, abrí lentamente la puerta y los cuerpos de los padres de Sam cayeron haciendo que yo pegara un grito, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí…

-te estábamos esperando mi querida Sparda ¿Cómo has estado este tiempo?-


	22. Final Alternativo

**Final Alternativo**

Las horas pasaban y la joven Rose no llegaba, Dante comenzaba a preocuparse, solo él sabía el lugar al que iría la joven así que partió hacia allí.

Al llegar quedo entre asombrado y asustado, el cuerpo de su hermana yacía casi muerta en el piso, junto a una nota…

_Tómalo como el regalo que tengo hace tiempo para ti Dante, felicidades por tu hijo, extinguiré a los Sparda…_

-Dan…te, cuídalo-Dante tomo lo que Rose le estaba entregando, el colgante que Sparda le había entregado aquella noche donde la muerte por segunda vez había jugado con su vida…  
-Rose…no…no podes morir, por favor-la chica con sus últimas fuerzas apoyo su mano en la mejilla de Dante  
-es el…colgante original…Sparda me…lo dio…procura…no perderlo…-con esa última frase la mano de Rose lentamente fue cayendo, junto con las lagrimas que Dante derramaba en ese momento…

El joven cazador volvía a la casa, llevando el cuerpo de Rose…

Todos quedaron con un nudo en la garganta al ver eso…significa que todo esto nunca terminara y solo ella podía acabarlo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* X -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Rose Sparda**

**Guerrera y confianzuda**

**Siempre queriendo salvar con tu sangre**

**Vengaremos tu muerte**

**Que es paz descanses**

Aun cuando leía eso, tenía que hacerlo varias veces para convencerme de que era cierto, tantas veces ha burlado a la muerte que ahora me parece mentira ver ese epitafio…Claire llora en mi hombro con el pequeño Gabriel que aun no entiende nada, quien haya sido tendrá que pagar, y para llegar a Gabriel tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver, eso lo firmo con mi sangre.


	23. Final Alternativo 2

**Final Alternativo 2**

Rápidamente acabe con esos demonios, sentía ese vacío como cuando vi a mis padres adoptivos muertos, fui a buscar las cosas por las que había venido. Todo se encontraba guardado prolijamente en una cajita, donde decía _'entregar a Milla Halliwell' _una nueva bomba estallaba en mi interior ¿Cuánto tiempo me habían estado esperando? Eso ya no importaba, junte las cajas y me volví para la casa…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* X -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Han pasado siete años de todo esto, el pequeño Gabriel cuidaba muy bien a la pequeña Amy de dos años…mi hija y la de Deán, el único problema era que los demonios no dejaban de aparecer y en algunas ocasiones llegaba a ser muy molesto.

Aun en mi cabeza seguían resonando aquellas palabras del tipo que mato a los padres de Sam, escapo, no pude matarlo…y eso es lo que me intrigaba ¿seguirá los pasos de Wesker? Umbrella quedara latente a la espera de otro jefe…por ahora todo estará tranquilo ¿Por cuánto tiempo será eso?

***********************

**Final! Cualquiera de los dos final que les guste más, xD  
Ahora que lo pienso, es probable que haga una tercera parte, saben? Siempre lo tuve en mis planes, pero nunca lo concrete, me voy a poner a trabajar en ello, ni bien termine con Black Blood.**

**Saludillos a todos los que pasan  
los que dejan reviews y para los que no dejan también n.n**


End file.
